Castlevania : Melody of Damnation
by Namurking
Summary: L'histoire de Castlevania : Melody of Damnation se passe entre les jeux Castlevania II et Harmony of Dissonance. Auguste Belmont, un nécromancien banni du clan des chasseurs de vampires, est appelé pour empêcher la résurrection du comte Dracula. Accompagné de son fidèle acolyte Nyx, il va devoir se confronter à l'horreur du château et découvrira même les secrets de son clan.
1. Chapitre 1

An 1723.

Il y avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans que le comte Dracula, seigneur des ténèbres établit dans son château en Transylvanie, avait été terrassé par le chasseur de vampires Simon Belmont.

Ce dernier était venu à bout du monstre deux fois en l'espace de huit ans.

La première confrontation était nécessaire pour sauver le monde de sa menace.

Il était en partie responsable de la seconde : avant de mourir, le vampire lui laissait une malédiction que Simon ne pouvait briser qu'en ressuscitant lui-même le comte et en brûlant son corps.

Simon Belmont avait réussi cet exploit. Ainsi, les années passèrent dans la paix et la lumière…

Cependant, le seigneur du mal était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Alors qu'il n'aurait dû renaître que cent ans plus tard, un élément extérieur vint accélérer le processus.

Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, l'ennemi venait de l'intérieur : une matriarche du clan Belmont avait décidé de rejoindre les forces du mal et de ressusciter son nouveau maître.

Elle se nommait Ataxia Belmont et avait passé l'âge de faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal depuis quatre-vingt ans.

Le clan Belmont, basé en Transylvanie, apprit rapidement sa disparition, sans savoir pour quelles raisons Ataxia avait fuit de la sorte.

Des éclaireurs furent envoyés par les chefs du clan et par l'Ordre d'Ecclesia, une organisation qui lutte elle aussi contre le seigneur vampire. Ils comprirent vite sa destination : le château abandonné du prince des ténèbres.

Il était déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter. De plus, Ataxia était une puissante magicienne : elle érigea une barrière magique autour du château.

Aucun ne comprenait cette trahison, mais l'heure n'était pas celle de la réflexion. Il fallait passer aux actes.

Les chefs du clan Belmont, Simon Belmont et son frère Alexander Belmont, prirent la décision d'envoyer l'héritier des chasseurs de vampires à l'assaut du château. En effet, seul un membre du clan pouvait franchir la barrière magique.

Il s'appelait Simon Belmont, comme son père. Il se vit confier le célèbre fouet, le Vampire Killer, relique suprême de la famille, afin de vaincre les forces du mal.

Une semaine seulement avait passé depuis que Simon Belmont Jr était parti en direction du château de Dracula.

Au beau milieu de la voute ébène de la nuit, un corbeau volait vers une destination bien précise.

Celui-ci avait un petit morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte. Malgré le froid et le vent, l'animal vrillait majestueusement à travers l'obscurité.

Personne n'aurait pu l'apercevoir : son ramage noir d'encre s'incrustait parfaitement dans cette nuit sans étoiles.

Finalement, il se rapprocha d'un grand bâtiment, d'où quelques fenêtres ressortaient de la pénombre par la grâce des lanternes.

Il se dirigea vers le carreau de la plus haute tour, bien éclairé par la lumière d'une bougie. Lorsqu'il se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son bec pointu heurta la vitre, ce qui fit grand bruit.

A l'intérieur, un homme s'agita et vint à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit, laissant entrer le volatile au chaud, puis referma rapidement pour que le vent n'entre pas dans la pièce.

L'homme, plutôt âgé et en robe de chambre, saisit la patte de l'animal pour en extraire le précieux document. Il remit aussitôt l'animal dans sa cage pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer de son long voyage.

L'homme se dirigea vers son chevet pour y lire plus clairement le parchemin. Au passage, il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Alexander Belmont n'avait quasiment plus de cheveux, contrairement aux rides. Sa triste mine n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Agé de dix ans de plus que son frère, il subissait les affres du temps avant lui.

Il s'assit ensuite devant son bureau. Avant d'ouvrir le bout de parchemin, il leva les yeux au ciel, fit un signe de croix et embrassa le chapelet qu'il portait autour du cou.

Il déroula enfin le texte. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il lu et relu le court message pendant deux bonnes minutes. Dans ses yeux, la surprise fit place à l'horreur.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira « Seigneur, ayez pitié de nous, pauvres mortels ». Aussitôt, il se leva en prenant le message. Il attrapa une bougie, un manteau, puis sortit de sa chambre.

Alexander alerta le garde qui se tenait là et lui demanda de réunir toute la famille dans la cour principale.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bientôt, tous les Belmont présents au quartier général cette nuit-là étaient réunis, torches en mains.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança pour parler à Alexander.Il était d'âge mûr, avait des cheveux auburn et une barbe drue.

« Eh bien, mon cher frère, pour quel motif sommes nous tous réunis au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Alexander avala sa salive, ferma les yeux, puis se lança.

« J'ai de bien tristes nouvelles, Simon. Il s'agit de ton fils… »

Tout le monde pu voir le visage du chef du clan changer de couleur, même malgré l'obscurité.

« Simon ? Il s'est passé quelque chose dans le château ? »

Alexander s'approcha de lui et lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

« Simon est mort, mon frère. Le château l'a emporté. »

Aussitôt, le père s'effondra sur le sol, jurant et criant l'injustice de la mort de son fils.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire cela, ma tante ? Cria-t-il en direction du ciel, à l'attention d'Ataxia, la traitresse. Tu as tué notre plus bel espoir ! Ton propre sang que tu bafoue ! »

Toute la famille se réunit autour de Simon pour l'épauler et tenter de le calmer.

Alexander, ayant repris son sang-froid, convoqua une réunion de crise dans la salle du conseil. Seuls les hauts dignitaires de la famille, en somme les plus anciens, pouvaient entrer dans cette pièce.

« Il faut que l'on discute de la marche à suivre, déclara Alexander. Je sais que c'est difficile à encaisser, Simon, mais nous manquons cruellement de temps. »

« Je le sais bien, mon frère… Parle, je t'écoute. »

« Maintenant que l'héritier des Belmont n'est plus de ce monde, nous n'avons plus personne de la branche principale à envoyer dans le château. Malheureusement, si nous ne faisons rien, Ataxia – cette odieuse traitresse – va réussir à réveiller le comte. »

« Alors que suggères-tu ? » Demanda un des anciens.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix, mes bien aimés parents. Une seule personne peut être envoyée à la place de Simon Jr. Vous le savez comme moi, ce n'est pas un choix plaisant, mais il est nécessaire. »

« Tu veux envoyer ton fils, Auguste le corrompu, affronter Dracula ? S'indigna Simon. Autant lui offrir un allié sur un plateau ! Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, il est trop proche des ténèbres ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'Ecclesia ? » Proposa un autre.

« Personne n'est en mesure d'affronter le château pour le moment, expliqua Alexander. Ce ne sont que des enfants, et nous savons bien qu'il faut un Belmont pour manier le Vampire Killer. »

« C'est toi-même qui a banni ton fils pour ses usages de magie noire, dit Simon. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il puisse nous être fidèle après cela ? »

« C'est effectivement un problème, répondit le père du malfamé. Nous ne pouvons nier ses talents à manier les armes, ses compétences au combat et son mental à toute épreuve qui seraient des atouts majeurs pour triompher. De plus, même si je condamne ces usages, il sait se servir de magie et pourrait même avoir un avantage sur les démons du château. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à la question, Alexander ».

« Je sais comment je peux le convaincre. Mais il faut me laisser l'affaire en mains. Il faut que je le vois directement. »

L'assemblée pris le temps de débattre une fois de plus, puis Simon se leva.

« Très bien, mon frère, tu as gagné. Si c'est notre seule solution, nous allons tenter d'envoyer Auguste, ton fils, dans le château. Nous enverrons une délégation chez lui et nous nous y joindrons tous les deux. »

« Savez-vous-même où il habite ? Questionna un ancien. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, mes éclaireurs m'ont annoncé qu'il avait un petit hameau en Autriche, déclara Alexander. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est là que nous irons, conclut Simon. Nous partons dès demain matin. Prions pour que cette quête soit victorieuse. Que Simon Jr ne soit pas mort en vain. A demain, que le seigneur nous protège des forces du mal. »

Le lendemain matin, une délégation composée de Simon, Alexander et de cinq soldats affiliés au clan partit en direction de l'Autriche.

Avec l'aide de la magie blanche de la famille, les chevaux pouvaient parcourir de plus grandes distances en moins longtemps. Il ne leur faudrait ainsi que deux jours pour atteindre la Bohème.

La nuit était là et la diligence fendait toujours les vents à une vitesse impressionnante. Le tonnerre rythmait le galop des chevaux et le vent était si fort que l'on aurait dit une symphonie effroyable.

Bientôt, les chevaux ralentissaient sans raison, puis s'arrêtaient totalement. Les soldats armés sortirent de la diligence pour aller questionner le cocher.

Ils découvrirent rapidement que le cocher avait perdu sa tête, qui roulait par terre. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait donc attaqué le convoi.

De l'intérieur, Simon et Alexander entendaient les soldats crier et sortir les armes. Ils se battaient contre quelque chose d'étrange.

Ne tenant plus, Simon sortit de la diligence et observa ce qu'il se passait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à voir le monstre : une immense gargouille volait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Simon connaissait ce monstre : il s'appelait Gaibon. Il savait qu'il pouvait cracher du feu et piquer du ciel pour attaquer les humains.

Voyant qu'un soldat avait déjà été tué, il récupéra une épée par terre dans le but d'affronter la bête.

« On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, n'est-ce pas… ? » Souffla-t-il en brandissant l'épée.

Le Gaibon fonça sur le vieil homme qui donna un coup au parfait moment, coupant la créature en deux. Un flot de sang s'effondra par terre et éclaboussa le visage de Simon, toujours concentré. Il semblait que la créature était seule.

On enterra les malheureux tombés au combat, puis tous remontèrent dans la diligence et reprirent la route.

Les frêles rayons du soleil éclairaient timidement la froide Bohème ce matin-là. Auguste se réveilla comme d'habitude en ayant mal dormi. Une nuit de plus à combattre des cauchemars liés à ses démons intérieurs.

Il se leva et se lava avec précaution, comme s'il présentait la venue d'invités ce jour-ci.

Il jeta un œil dans le miroir. Ses mèches de cheveux d'un blond terne tombaient sur son front et cachait son œil de verre. Son corps était bien entretenu, musclé et saillant, bien que cousu de cicatrices.

Il enfila sa tenue : une chemise, blanche, une veste noire, un pantalon brun, des bottes noires et un chapeau violet foncé.

Auguste s'assit devant une fenêtre, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. C'est alors que son chat se réveilla.

« Tu dors vraiment trop, Nyx » lui dit-il.

« Et toi tu ne dors pas assez » lui répondit l'animal.

Nyx était une belle bête, un ordinaire chat noir lorsqu'il était vu d'un côté. De l'autre, on pouvait distinguer que son corps était en partie squelettique, donc sans peau. Ainsi, sa queue, sa cuisse, sa patte arrière droite et une partie de sa colonne vertébrale étaient un squelette à l'air libre. Il possédait également le don de parole.

« La nuit était agité, dit le chat en sautant sur la table. Les esprits étaient effrayés. Il semble que les ténèbres se réjouissent de quelque chose. »

« Pour ce que ça me fait », répondit Auguste, concentré sur son livre.

« Toujours autant impliqué, à ce que je vois. »

On frappa à la porte.

Auguste fut très surpris de cette surprise, car il n'attendait personne et parce que sa maison était bien loin du village le plus proche. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

Dans l'embrasure, il reconnu deux visages familiers. C'étaient son père, Alexander, et son oncle, Simon Belmont.

« Bonjour Auguste, annonça son père. Nous avons à parler. »

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Personnages_

 _Auguste_ _Belmont : le héros de cette histoire. Banni du clan par son propre père pour ses usages de magie noire, il est maintenant le seul espoir pour empêcher la résurrection de Dracula._

 _Nyx : un chat magique qui accompagne Auguste partout. Son corps est à demi squelette._

 _Dracula : le seigneur vampire qui règne sur les ténèbres. Il loge dans son château en Transylvannie._

 _Ataxia Belmont : matriarche du clan Belmont, tante de Simon Belmont, elle trahit son clan dans le but de ressusciter Dracula._

 _Simon Belmont : chef du clan Belmont, il a vaincu Dracula par deux fois._

 _Alexander Belmont : n2 du clan Belmont, il est le père d'Auguste._

* * *

Auguste n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les chefs du clan Belmont, qui l'ont renié avec véhémence, se trouvaient devant la porte de sa maison.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis ses yeux se plongèrent dans les pupilles déterminées de son vieux père. Alors, il les laissa entrer.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de visiteurs, la maison n'est pas correctement entretenue », avoua Auguste en ouvrant grand la porte.

« Peu importe », lança sèchement son père en avançant au milieu de la pièce principale, une sorte de salon-salle à manger-bureau.

Auguste tira une table au milieu de la pièce ainsi que deux chaises.

« Allez-y, installez-vous », proposa-t-il. « Je peux vous offrir à boire ? »

« Je dois avouer qu'après cette longue route, un verre d'eau fraiche ne serait pas de refus, neveu », dit Simon.

Auguste amena trois grands verres et s'installa à son tour. L'atmosphère était plus que tendue.

« Par où commencer ? » Demanda Alexander à Simon.

« Si vous commenciez par me dire quelle mouche vous a piqué pour faire tout ce chemin depuis la Transylvanie ? » Reprit Auguste qui se rappelait ses vieilles rancunes. « Une bien longue route pour rendre visite à un excommunié du merveilleux clan Belmont. »

« J'y viens, Auguste » dit son père qui sentait dors et déjà Simon se crisper à côté de lui. « Te souviens-tu de ta grande tante Ataxia ? »

« Ataxia ? Oui, je m'en souviens bien. Elle était d'une nature douce et aimante avec moi, étant enfant. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle est décédée ? »

« Loin de là », répliqua Alexander. « Elle nous a trahi. Ataxia est parti en direction du château pour ressusciter Dracula une nouvelle fois. »

« Impossible ! » S'exclama Auguste, réellement choqué de la nouvelle.

« C'est pourtant la vérité », dit Simon. « Pourquoi ? Nous n'en savons rien. Nous avons donc décidé d'agir. Mon fils s'est aventuré dans le château dans le but de l'arrêter. »

« Simon ? » S'interrogea Auguste. « Vous n'avez quand même pas envoyé ce faiblard dans les griffes du seigneur des ténèbres ! »

Simon se leva brusquement de la table et sa colère se lu sur son visage.

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ton cousin ? Il était le digne héritier de notre clan et lui a toujours suivi les préceptes de notre famille ! Il est toujours resté dans la lumière ! »

« Etait ? » Souleva Auguste. « J'en conclus donc qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. Pauvre enfant… Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, mais il ne méritait pas à tel sort. »

Cela parut ramener à Simon sa mélancolie et dissiper un peu son énervement. Il se rassit et un silence s'en suivit.

« Auguste » dit Alexander en brisant son mutisme. « Nous sommes ici car tu es notre dernier espoir. Tu es le seul Belmont vivant apte à réussir là où ton cousin a échoué ».

Auguste écoutait attentivement son père et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il se tourna vers Nyx, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, qui les regardait. Puis il eut un fou rire qui mit définitivement fin au calme qui régnait dans la maison.

« Père, est-ce une plaisanterie ? » Interrogea-t-il en réprimant son rictus.

Cette fois, la colère de Simon éclata.

« Comment peux-tu prendre cela à la légère ? N'as-tu donc aucune conscience ? Laisserais-tu ton cousin mourir en vain ? Tu fais honte à cette famille ! Viens, mon frère, partons, nous n'avons rien à faire ici. »

Alexander, toujours très calme, se tourna vers son frère et se leva pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu me laisses gérer la situation pour l'instant, Simon. Attends-moi à l'extérieur ».

Ce dernier semblait stupéfait d'entendre cela de la bouche de son frère, mais il ramassa son manteau et pris la porte. Alexander la ferma derrière lui.

« S'il possède encore tant d'énergie après toutes ces années, peut-être devrait-il y aller lui-même », plaisanta Auguste.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque… » Dit son père en revenant s'asseoir. « Écoute, Auguste, nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Comme c'est pratique ! Si vous vouliez de mon aide, il aurait fallu y réfléchir avant de me bannir du clan ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix », rétorqua Alexander. « La nécromancie est l'une des formes les plus répréhensibles de la magie noire. Fils ou pas, je devais te faire sortir du clan. Ne crois pas que cela m'ai fait plaisir, mon fils. »

« Très bien, alors oubliez que j'existe pour de bon dans ce cas ! » S'indigna son fils.

« Tu es notre seul espoir, Auguste. Notre seule chance de ne pas plonger le monde entier dans les ténèbres que nous promets Dracula depuis si longtemps. Je t'en prie. »

Auguste se leva de la chaise pour aller remplir son verre d'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nyx, qui le fixait avec appréhension.

« Même si j'acceptais », commença-t-il, « qu'obtiendrais-je en échange ? »

« Tu seras de nouveau accepté dans le clan. Nous passerons l'éponge sur tes activités douteuses. »

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce clan et de cette famille ! » S'énerva Auguste.

« Je me doutais d'une telle réaction », conclut son père. « J'ai une autre proposition à te faire. »

Auguste retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et croisa les bras dans l'attente.

« Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu t'es lancé dans l'apprentissage de la nécromancie il y a quelques années », dit Alexander. « La plupart des sorciers qui s'y intéressent ont d'ailleurs la même intention : celle de ressusciter un proche. Je sais que Cathy te manque… »

Auguste se leva et sa colère explosa.

« Comment osez-vous évoquer son nom ? » Cria Auguste, écœuré. « Je vous interdis formellement de parler d'elle une seule seconde ! »

« D'accord, excuse-moi Auguste. Si tu veux bien te calmer, je vais t'expliquer mes raisons pour mentionner ce sujet. »

Auguste voyait rouge, mais il tourna la tête vers Nyx pour y trouver un appui. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de s'asseoir. Son maître décida finalement de s'attabler.

« Écoute-moi bien, mon fils. » dit Alexander. « La nécromancie est un art douloureux et souvent illusoire. L'intention est noble, mais le procédé est malheureux. Ce que je te propose, c'est un moyen de faire revivre une personne par la magie blanche. »

« Et comment procéderiez-vous ? » Demanda Auguste qui s'y intéressait.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la relique la plus importante de notre famille est le fouet légendaire appelé le Vampire Killer. C'est un fouet sacré qui possède de nombreuses propriétés magiques. Je te rappelle qu'il fut créé par l'alchimie par Ri… »

« Épargnez-moi les cours d'histoire, je les aie déjà entendu », coupa Auguste.

« D'accord, mais il faut bien replacer le contexte », continua son père de toute évidence légèrement agacé malgré son calme naturel. « Comme tu le sais déjà, une femme s'est sacrifiée afin de rendre ce fouet capable de vaincre les vampires et les démons. Si le Vampire Killer est si puissant, c'est parce qu'on lui a donné une vie. Nous avons beaucoup étudié ses caractéristiques et nous sommes certains que son pouvoir ne se limite pas à tuer, mais également à revivifier les choses. Il faudrait pour cela le détruire lors d'un rituel sacré. »

« Vous seriez prêt à perdre votre plus grand atout contre le comte tout ça pour ressusciter une personne ? » Questionna Auguste.

« La fin justifie les moyens, mon fils. » Dit Alexander. « Nous avons besoin de toi pour vaincre le seigneur du mal, tu as besoin de ce fouet pour faire renaître ta bien aimée. Chacun peut trouver son bonheur dans cet arrangement. »

Auguste prit le temps de la réflexion. Il désirait plus que tout revoir Catherine. C'était devenu son unique but dans la vie. Il ferait tout pour entendre son rire rien qu'une fois de plus.

« Dans ce cas, donnez-moi le fouet dès maintenant et j'irais après », proposa-t-il.

« Je le ferais », assura son père, « si le Vampire Killer n'était pas déjà dans le château. Simon Jr l'avait avec lui lorsqu'il a péri. »

« Je devrais donc aller le récupérer moi-même et en profiter pour terrasser Ataxia avant qu'elle ne réveille le grand méchant, c'est ça ? » Résuma Auguste.

« Tu comprends vite. »

Auguste se leva de sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait dehors. Le ciel était devenu gris. Il hésitait franchement.

« Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre », lui dit son père de l'autre bout de la pièce. « Mais ainsi tu auras enfin ce que tu désires, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu as déjà dû sacrifier beaucoup. J'ai vu ton œil et j'imagine très bien quel usage tu en as fait. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu as sacrifié. Peu importe, il faut que tu réalise que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. »

Auguste se tourna une fois de plus vers Nyx.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est une proposition qui mérite qu'on l'étudie », répondit le chat. « Et puis, tu n'as rien à perdre. »

Alexander mit la main sur son cœur lorsqu'il entendit le chat parler. Il se dit à lui-même que cette bête était une autre abomination que son fils avait créée et affichait un air de dégoût. Il le masqua lorsque son fils revint à la table.

« D'accord, j'accepte », déclara-t-il. « Mais vous devez me promettre que j'aurais le fouet à disposition dès qu'Ataxia sera hors d'état de nuire. »

« Il est déjà tiens », acheva Alexander.

« Je partirais aujourd'hui pour la Transylvanie », lui fit savoir Auguste. « Je partirais de mon côté, loin de vous. Je vais entrer dans cette fichue forteresse, récupérer le fouet, vaincre cette rombière, puis je reviendrais ici. Si vous ne tenez pas parole, je m'engage à me venger comme il se doit. »

« Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, Auguste. Avant que tu ne rentres dans le château, nous allons te donner de l'équipement : une armure, un fouet, de l'eau bénite… »

« Je ne veux rien de toute ça, père », le coupa Auguste. « J'ai déjà mon propre équipement. »

« Et avec quoi comptes-tu te battre, si je ne m'abuse ? » Demanda sarcastiquement son père.

Auguste tourna la tête vers le mur du fond et son père suivit son regard. Une énorme faux en argent était accrochée au mur.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un nécromancien », dit Alexander avec une touche de mépris.

« Mon combat : mes armes », répondit Auguste. « Je n'ai nul besoin d'un fouet, d'une épée et de quelque accessoire que les Belmont ont en stock. »

Alexander se leva de table et enfila son manteau.

« C'est ton choix. Nous repartons pour la Transylvanie. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, passe au quartier général. Que la chance soit avec toi. »

« Elle le sera, père », dit Auguste, les yeux tournés vers son arme.

Son père s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Une dernière chose… Si tu en as l'occasion, ramène le corps de ton défunt cousin, s'il te plaît. Il mérite des funérailles dignes de ce nom. »

« J'essaierais », spécifia Auguste dans un soupire.

Alexander prit la porte et retrouva la fraicheur du matin. L'herbe était humide à cause de la pluie, mais le soleil était revenu. Le vent, quant à lui, était glacial. Il se pressa donc de remonter dans la diligence pour y être au chaud.

Le vieil homme ordonna que l'on parte sur le champ. A l'intérieur, il retrouva Simon.

« C'est réglé, mon frère », lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Eh bien ! » s'exclama le chef du clan Belmont. « Comment t'y es-tu pris pour décider cette tête de mule ? »

« Peu importe, les résultats prévalent à la manière. Il va faire ce qu'on lui dira de faire. C'est ce qui compte. »

« Prions pour qu'il réussisse dans sa tâche », dit Simon. « Seigneur, venez-nous en aide cette fois-ci ! »

Tandis que le soleil montrait enfin son visage au monde, la diligence s'effaça progressivement de la vue d'Auguste, posté à sa fenêtre. Il commença à faire ses bagages.

« C'est probablement l'entreprise la plus risquée que tu aie jamais tenté », lui signala Nyx.

« Je sais. »

« Tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il disait vrai au sujet du Vampire Killer », ajouta le chat.

« Je sais. »

« Quand bien même, tu veux te lancer à corps perdu à l'assaut du château du plus puissant vampire de tous les temps ? »

« Oui, Nyx », affirma Auguste pour faire taire son compagnon. « Je ne prends rien de cela à la légère, sache-le. Mais cela représente une opportunité incroyable. Te rends-tu compte ? Je pourrais comprendre le mécanisme de résurrection de Dracula ! Si je l'applique à un autre être, alors je pense pouvoir faire revivre Cathy ! »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as si vite accepté », dit Nyx en galopant vers son écuelle. « Mais cela me semble tout de même totalement insensé. »

Auguste finit de charger son sac avec son livre de magie, quelques potions et des en-cas. Il accrocha à sa ceinture quelques dagues, puis enroba sa faux de bandelettes pour la protéger.

« C'est le plan le plus dément qui soit, et c'est justement pour cela que nous allons nous y lancer à corps perdu » balança Auguste à l'encontre du chat.

« Nous ? » Questionna Nyx soudain prit de panique.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais partir sans toi, Nyx », dit Auguste en s'accroupissant devant son acolyte.

« Parfois, je me passerais bien d'être ton ami », répondit l'animal.

Auguste attrapa ses affaires et sortit de sa maison, Nyx sur les talons. Il se plaça au milieu de sa petite cour et dessina un pentagramme par terre avec le bout de son pied.

« Comment voyageons-nous ? » Demanda le chat.

Auguste se plaça au centre de son œuvre et écarta les mains. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Après avoir récité une formule magique, des éclairs de lumière violette se mirent à émaner du pentagramme. La lumière était très forte et lorsqu'Auguste rouvrit les yeux, elle cessa instantanément.

Près de deux mètres devant le nécromancien, la terre commença à bouger. Elle se fissurait, laissait entrevoir quelque chose. Une créature revenait du royaume des morts pour faire partie du monde des vivants.

Ce n'est que lorsque la créature sortit totalement de terre que Nyx comprit qu'Auguste avait invoqué un cheval squelette. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien de commun, puisqu'il possédait des ailes.

« Nous y allons en volant », révéla Auguste avec un air satisfait.

Le pégase mort-vivant obéissait parfaitement à son maître et ainsi les deux compagnons purent monter sur son dos. Il déploya ensuite ses ailes de chauve-souris et commença à courir droit devant. Au bout d'un court moment, il prit son envol.

Le vol se passait bien à mesure qu'Auguste et Nyx traversaient le ciel en direction de la Transylvanie. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers midi pour faire une courte pause, puis reprirent directement leur avancée.

A dos du pégase, le voyage ne durerait pas longtemps et ils seraient au château avant la nuit.

Auguste était silencieux et pensif. Il regardait le soleil se coucher devant ses yeux tout en se remémorant son passé. Catherine était sa femme. Elle avait quitté ce monde et, depuis ce moment, le seul souhait d'Auguste avait été de l'y faire revenir. Les images de Catherine se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Sa belle chevelure ébène ramassée en une longue tresse qui courait le long de ses douces épaules.

Ses yeux d'un brun profond dans lesquels il appréciait de se perdre en rêveries et projets.

Ses courbes délicates qui lui rappelaient des nuits d'extases autant que d'évasions, trop occupés à vaincre le sommeil par le plaisir et leurs imperturbables conversations pour s'apercevoir de la levée du soleil.

Elle était son présent, elle aurait été son futur. Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne versait plus de larmes, mais repenser à ce bonheur passé était toujours aussi douloureux.

Soudain, l'image dans son esprit changea du tout au tout. Catherine disparut et laissa sa place à une vieille dame au sourire diabolique. Auguste la reconnut automatiquement : il s'agissait d'Ataxia Belmont, la traitresse.

« Tu n'iras pas plus loin, mon petit… » Dit une voix dans sa tête.

Auguste perdit alors le contrôle de son esprit. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'effondra comme une masse sur le dos du pégase squelette.

« Aug ! Aug ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Cria Nyx inquiet.

Cependant, il ne pouvait l'entendre. Ataxia avait jeté un sort sur son esprit, ce qui le rendait incapable de contrôler son propre corps. Le pégase ressentait que l'emprise du nécromancien avait disparue et pu agir selon son gré. Il commença à s'emballer.

Il remuait dans toutes les directions, tel un taureau sauvage, tandis que Nyx tentait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher tout en maintenant Auguste. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas et les deux compagnons tombèrent du dos du cheval ailé.

Ce qui les attendait en bas ne les sauverait pas : une plaine rocheuse sur laquelle la chute serait mortelle à coup sûr. Nyx continuait de sauver pour réveiller Auguste.

« Aug ! Bon sang, bouge-toi ! » S'écria le chat en s'accrochant à la veste de son acolyte du bout des griffes.

Tout à coup, les pupilles d'Auguste retrouvèrent leur place habituelle. Il tendit la main vers la créature ailée et prononça une formule magique. Ce dernier fit demi-tour dans le ciel et les attrapa en plein vol à seulement quinze mètres du sol.

« Désolé pour ça ! » S'exclama le nécromancien.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire après ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'était Ataxia », répondit Auguste encore haletant, reprenant enfin les rênes de sa monture. « Elle est entrée dans ma tête, mais j'ai réussi à la faire sortir à temps. »

« Elle peut donc lancer des maléfices d'aussi loin ? » Demanda Nyx.

« De toute évidence. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne marchera plus contre moi. »

Le soleil avait totalement disparu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le tertre qui faisait face au célèbre château de Dracula. Celui-ci était de la même couleur que la nuit, semblant presque fusionner avec les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Le château était gigantesque. Il était très vieux, mais bien conservé grâce à la magie qui régnait en ces lieux. Ce lieu paraissait imprenable et invincible, mais Auguste n'en avait aucunement peur.

Alors qu'il congédiait sa monture en annulant son sortilège, ce qui eu l'effet de réduire la bête en une pile d'os, un homme approcha de lui. Le sigle qu'il portait sur sa tunique blanche indiquait qu'il appartenait à l'ordre d'Ecclésia.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage messire ? », demanda le subordonné.

« Je suis autant un messire que j'ai fait bon voyage », souffla Auguste en préparant ses équipements. « Que me voulez-vous ? Vous devriez partir, c'est dangereux ici. »

« Je le sais bien », dit l'homme. « Je suis venu sur ordre de votre clan pour vous confier des présents afin de vous aider dans votre quête. »

« Je n'en veux pas. »

« Bon sang, Auguste, prends-les, qu'ils nous fichent la paix », soupira Nyx.

Auguste accepta à contrecœur le sac que lui tendait le sbire d'Ecclesia. Il contenait des fioles d'eau bénite, des vivres et tout un tas de symboles christiques qu'il jugea de mauvais goût.

« Bonne chance, messire », dit l'homme en disparaissant dans l'ombre.

Auguste et Nyx avancèrent jusqu'à la porte du château.

« Nous ne pouvons plus reculer désormais », déclara le chat. « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Je ne suis sûr de rien, Nyx. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! »

Les chauves-souris s'emballèrent dans les recoins sombres du château. L'ensemble des créatures des ténèbres était prêt à accueillir un nouveau challenger.

 _A suivre : Auguste et Nyx entrent enfin dans le Castlevania !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Personnages_

 _Auguste Belmont : le héros de cette histoire. Banni du clan par son propre père pour ses usages de magie noire, il est maintenant le seul espoir pour empêcher la résurrection de Dracula._

 _Nyx : un chat magique qui accompagne Auguste partout. Son corps est à demi squelette._

 _Dracula : le seigneur vampire qui règne sur les ténèbres. Il loge dans son château en Transylvannie._

 _Ataxia Belmont : matriarche du clan Belmont, tante de Simon Belmont, elle trahit son clan dans le but de ressusciter Dracula._

 _Simon Belmont : chef du clan Belmont, il a vaincu Dracula par deux fois._

 _Alexander Belmont : n°2 du clan Belmont, il est le père d'Auguste._

* * *

Auguste et Nyx venaient tout juste de pousser le grand portail menant à la cour du château de Dracula.

Le noir total de la nuit sans étoiles mettait encore un peu plus en valeur cette cour, cerclée d'une clôture de fer noir de style gothique. Au centre de celle-ci trônait une fontaine représentant un triton, une créature aquatique, qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis un bon moment.

Les jardins n'avaient pas été entretenus et les fleurs étaient toutes fanées.

« Bien lugubre, comme entrée », dit Auguste.

« Dracula jardine aussi bien que toi, on dirait », plaisanta Nyx.

Auguste poussa le chat sur le côté avec son pied comme pour se venger. Ils avancèrent lentement et prudemment vers la grande porte d'entrée. Dans le ciel, la Lune semblait elle-même se cacher derrière des nuages, comme si elle ne voulait pas que le château la remarque.

Sur la porte en bois et fer forgé, on pouvait distinguer des formes de créatures magiques assez bien représentées et fidèles à leurs modèles. Il y avait un squelette, un dragon à deux têtes, un géant en armure et une chauve-souris.

Au centre, un visage, qui devait être celui de Dracula, fixait les nouveaux arrivants de deux fentes diaboliques serties de rubis. Ce regard perçant semblait réellement observer les futurs intrus.

Auguste posa ses deux mains sur la porte et poussa. Dans un grand bruit grinçant, la porte s'ouvrit. Soudain, la température chuta et les deux acolytes eurent des sueurs froides. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, où il faisait noir complet.

Au moment où ils posèrent le pied sur le sol, une centaine de bougies s'enflammèrent en même temps, illuminant le couloir. Effrayées, des chauves-souris fusèrent du plafond et passèrent juste au dessus des têtes d'Auguste et Nyx pour sortir du château. Le chat bondit et en attrapa une au vol dans sa gueule afin de s'en faire un en-cas.

« Je les hais quand elle sont vivantes, mais elles font un agréable repas pour ma panse affamée ! » Se réjouit Nyx en dégustant sa proie.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir te faire plaisir dans cet endroit », lui répondit son maître qui découvrait les lieux.

Le couloir était assez sombre, mais le sol, étant de marbre blanc, donnait plus d'éclat à la pièce. Les murs étaient tapissés sobrement et étaient longés par de multiples bustes, également en marbre. Le tout donnait l'impression d'entrer dans une galerie d'art, les toiles d'araignées, les rats et les chauves-souris en plus.

Auguste et Nyx commencèrent leur chemin vers le centre du château. Soudain, le silence fut rompu par une mélodie qui résonnait dans le couloir et venait d'un endroit inconnu.

 _Toi qui en ces lieux t'est introduit_

 _Entend cette douce et macabre mélodie_

 _Très bientôt se réveillera le vampire_

 _Dans le sang des mortels, il trempera son sourire_

 _Dans ce château tu ne trouveras que désespoir_

 _Pour me contrer il est déjà trop tard_

 _Fuis les tortures que te réserve ce lieu_

 _Ou follement regarde la mort dans les yeux_

 _Les ténèbres engloutiront le monde_

 _Lorsqu'apparaîtra l'ère inféconde_

 _Les Belmont, dans leur cœur corrompu_

 _Subiront les crocs du grand Nosferatu_

 _La lumière ne vous promet qu'un avenir morne et gris_

 _Le monde se tient déjà à l'ombre des chauves-souris_

 _Il est venu le temps d'abandonner le combat_

 _Et de rejoindre le seigneur Dracula !_

Auguste reconnut la voix d'Ataxia. Cette vieille sorcière savait qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans le château et comptait bien leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Son chant n'était qu'un avertissement.

« Quel accueil étrange », dit Nyx.

« Ne lui faisons pas l'honneur d'y prêter trop d'attention », déclara Auguste.

Sur ces mots, les deux compagnons reprirent leur route. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des sons se faisaient entendre, comme des cliquetis qui résonnaient dans les grandes pièces de marbre.

Auguste reconnut finalement ce bruit : c'était celui des os qui s'entrechoquaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une plus grande pièce, ils comprirent que des squelettes erraient ici, montant probablement la garde, armés chacun d'un os pointu qu'ils auraient lancé à n'importe quel intrus.

Les créatures se rendirent rapidement compte de la présence des deux acolytes et se préparèrent à lancer un assaut. Auguste saisit alors la faux dans son dos et en retira les bandages.

Il s'élança à son tour et donna un violent coup dans le premier squelette qui explosa en morceaux. Un autre mouvement de faux fit exploser son voisin en un tas d'os informe. Auguste sentait la passion du combat le gagner. Il aimait cette adrénaline, il l'avait dans le sang.

Depuis qu'il était né, il avait été entraîné au combat par les membres du clan Belmont. Il se souvenait d'heures d'entraînements passées dehors sous la pluie, d'exercices de survie et des châtiments physiques qui lui étaient réservés s'il ne s'exécutait pas parfaitement.

De son côté, son cousin, qu'il côtoyait beaucoup étant enfant, recevait moins d'exigences et pouvait se consacrer plus aux plaisirs puérils de son âge. Bien entendu, ils assistaient tous deux aux entraînements au maniement du fouet, mais Auguste était contraint de faire deux fois plus d'efforts. En y pensant, il comprenait pourquoi Simon Jr n'avait pas survécu ici.

Son éducation était donc tournée essentiellement vers le combat. S'il avait appris le fouet grâce à son clan, Auguste maîtrisa la faux de guerre de son côté et perfectionna ses compétences physiques.

Désormais, il maniait son arme comme personne. Les squelettes l'apprenaient à leurs dépends, leur ennemi faisant tournoyer son instrument à une vitesse folle, les éliminant avec violence.

De plus en plus de squelettes débarquaient dans la pièce et se jetaient littéralement sur Auguste. Il courut en haut d'un escalier et sauta sur le grand lustre doré accroché au plafond. D'ici, il virevolta en cercle en abaissant sa faux pour qu'elle atteigne la mêlée. Ainsi, il faucha une dizaine de squelettes d'un sel coup.

Le lustre céda et il se rattrapa facilement au sol.

« Leur nombre ne désemplit pas ! » Cria Nyx qui combattait également de son côté, désossant les ennemis de l'intérieur. « Il va falloir trouver une solution plus radicale ! »

« Tu as raison », lui répondit Auguste.

Il se fraya un chemin dans un coin vide de la pièce.

« Nyx ! Occupe-les le plus possible, d'accord ? »

« Je vais faire ce que je peux », acquiesça le chat qui sautait dans tous les sens au milieu de la mêlée.

Auguste débuta une incantation. Il prononça une formule magique, puis tapa le sol du manche de sa faux. Un pentagramme se dessina alors magiquement par terre.

« Viens à moi, armée des morts ! » Déclara-t-il.

Soudain, les dalles de marbre se mirent à craquer. Des choses remontaient de la terre pour se faire une place à l'air libre. Ces créatures étaient d'autres squelettes. Ceux-ci avaient un pentagramme tatoué sur le crâne.

« Le feu par le feu, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Nyx en revenant près d'Auguste.

« Exactement ! Mais j'ai infiniment plus confiance en mes squelettes. »

Les soldats morts-vivants ainsi ramenés à la vie étaient équipés d'épées émoussées et de boucliers abîmés. Cela leur donnait un avantage considérable face aux autres squelettes. Ils firent face à l'autre groupe et débutèrent le combat.

Les deux armées se confrontèrent dans une bataille sauvage et désordonnée. Les squelettes d'Auguste prirent rapidement le dessus. Leur maître et Nyx s'étaient assis et admiraient tranquillement le spectacle.

« C'est quand même bien pratique, la nécromancie », avoua Auguste.

« Tant qu'ils ne se retournent pas contre nous, comme le pégase de tout à l'heure… Alors tout va bien », dit Nyx. « Au fait, il doit bien être 1 heure du matin maintenant. Où allons-nous dormir ? »

« Je vois que ta nature de félidé se réveille, Nyx ! »

« Si nous ne dormons pas, nous serons plus faibles face aux pièges qui nous attendent encore », expliqua-t-il.

« Je sais », approuva Auguste. « Dès que nous trouvons une pièce sûre, nous nous reposerons. Cependant, il faudra faire des tours de garde. »

« Une super nuit en perspective », ironisa le chat.

« C'est ça où ne pas dormir du tout », rétorqua Auguste. « Ah ! Ca y est, ils ont fini. »

En face d'eux, la totalité des squelettes ennemis avait été vaincue. Il restait seulement une demi-douzaine de ceux qu'avait invoqués le nécromancien. Celui-ci se leva et mit fin au sortilège. Les squelettes restant disparurent ainsi en poussière.

Auguste ploya le genou sous l'effet de la fatigue.

« Deux sortilèges de ce niveau en une seule et même journée », constata Nyx. « Tu as épuisé beaucoup d'énergie, Aug. »

« Effectivement », répondit-il en soufflant un bon coup. « Tâchons de trouver une pièce pour nous reposer. »

Auguste et Nyx montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans un large couloir orné de plusieurs portes.

« L'une de ces pièces est peut être notre salut ! » Affirma le Belmont.

« Restons tout de même sur nos gardes. »

Auguste poussa la porte de la première pièce. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent des vitrines remplies de bijoux et d'autres bustes de marbre. La pièce était assez petite, peu éclairée, mais à la température agréable.

« Très bien. Nyx, tu fouilles pour déceler d'éventuels pièges », ordonna Auguste. « Si tu ne trouves rien, on reste ici et on passe la nuit. »

Le chat se mit à l'ouvrage sans attendre. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et n'y trouva aucun danger.

« Je pense que cet endroit est sûr, Aug », déclara-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers son équipier pour le trouver déjà endormi sur le sol, la tête posée sur son sac et son manteau en guise de couche.

« Il devait être épuisé », en conclut Nyx. « Je vais monter la garde cette nuit. »

Le chat se posta près de la porte et commença à réfléchir.

Entrer dans le château de Dracula était la chose la plus dangereuse qu'ils n'aient jamais tenté. Etaient-ils vraiment capables d'empêcher la résurrection du seigneur vampire ?

Il savait qu'Auguste était autant puissant en tant que guerrier qu'érudit en tant que mage. De plus, il savait se sortir de toutes les situations, même les plus désespérées. Cela suffirait-il cette fois-ci ?

Nyx s'inquiétait pour son maître, mais il se fichait pas mal de sa propre existence. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui sans hésitation. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait ramené dans la lumière, à l'abri de l'ombre de la mort.

Il se souvenait de son séjour dans l'au-delà. Ses nuits étaient encore hantées par les images que les ténèbres lui avaient montrées. Lui qui n'était qu'un vulgaire animal de compagnie, il avait fait l'expérience de la solitude et de la peur. Malgré tout, il y retournerait sans hésiter pour sauver son ami.

Auguste l'avait ramené à la vie en lui offrant un corps plus résistant, une longévité éternelle et même quelques dons, comme celui de pouvoir communiquer avec toutes les espèces d'êtres vivants. Il méritait sa gratitude éternelle.

Cependant, Auguste ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait fait de Nyx son compagnon de voyage, son acolyte dans toutes ses aventures et expériences. Ensemble, ils nouèrent un lien puissant. Le nécromancien était son maître, certes, mais il était aussi son meilleur ami.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Nyx piqua du nez.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi malgré lui pendant plusieurs heures. Sa vision était encore brouillée, mais il pu voir une masse verdâtre se pencher sur le visage d'Auguste tout près de lui.

Il eut un sursaut de panique lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une goule qui allait potentiellement dévorer son ami. La chose, dégoulinante de pue et de sang, dégageait une forte odeur de putréfaction et ses grandes dents pointues brillaient à la lumière des chandeliers.

Nyx passa tout de suite à l'action et bondit sur le dos de la créature en lui plantant ses crocs profondément dans sa peau de mort-vivant. La goule fit un saut en arrière et commença à se débattre, mais il était trop lent pour espérer attraper Nyx.

Auguste se réveilla, attrapa sa faux et coupa la créature en deux au moment exact où Nyx la libérait de son emprise. Un flot de sang et de liquide vert très odorant se dégagea du cadavre qui semblait maintenant s'évaporer.

« Quelle saleté ! » Hurla Auguste. « Impossible de dormir tranquille dans ce foutu château. Et puis, quelle odeur ! »

« Je suis désolé, Aug, je devais monter la garde mais je me suis endormi », avoua Nyx.

« Tu en as largement assez fait, ne t'inquiète pas », dit Auguste en lui donnant une caresse sur la tête.

Les deux compagnons ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle. Ils purent enfin respirer un air plus agréable que l'odeur nauséabonde de la goule.

Il était maintenant sept heures du matin, mais il était impossible de s'en rendre compte car la galerie n'avait pas de fenêtres, seulement quelques fentes trop petites pour voir quoi que ce soit. Ils décidèrent d'explorer les autres pièces, au cas où ils y trouveraient des choses intéressantes.

Dans la seconde salle, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un squelette assis derrière un bureau. Auguste n'eut aucun mal à le démembrer. La pièce était une sorte de salle d'étude qui contenait une petite bibliothèque. Auguste et Nyx commencèrent à fouiller l'endroit.

« Regarde-moi ça », soupira Auguste. « Tous ces bouquins sur la magie noire, ça ferait pâlir d'horreur Simon et mon père ! Bon, ceux-ci sont pour les débutants, mais quand même. Les autres ouvrages sont totalement sans intérêt. »

« J'ai peut être trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait », annonça le chat. « Regarde, c'est une carte détaillée du château ! »

« Excellent, Nyx ! J'avais entendu dire que le château changeait constamment de forme. Cela explique pourquoi il ne ressemble pas à celui que décrivait mon oncle. Il paraît même que l'édifice tout entier peut se téléporter. Ce serait dingue si ce château pouvait voyager jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. »

Il prit la carte dans ses mains et commença à l'étudier.

« Voyons-voir ça », commença-t-il. Le château est divisé en plusieurs zones stratégiques. Nous sommes actuellement dans la galerie de marbre. Notre objectif est d'aller vers la salle du trône. Nous devons donc passer par la chapelle pour y arriver. »

« Nous connaissons donc notre itinéraire », conclut Nyx. Garde-la précieusement, elle nous servira à coup sûr à l'avenir. »

Auguste rangea la carte dans son sac, puis ils quittèrent la pièce après l'avoir fouillé de fond en comble.

Le couloir se terminait par de grands escaliers de marbre qu'ils escaladèrent avec de la peine, les marches étant extrêmement grandes. Une fois arrivés en haut, ils se trouvèrent face à une porte de métal sur laquelle était gravée une immense croix.

« Ce doit être la chapelle », en conclut Auguste. « Allons-y. »

Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la porte, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Questionna Nyx un peu inquiet.

Une seconde secousse se fit sentir dans le sol, celle-ci encore plus forte.

« Bon sang », cracha Auguste. « Que… »

Le troisième tremblement coupa court à leurs conjectures : le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds après une secousse et ils furent plongés dans une pièce du sous-sol de la galerie. Auguste chuta avec fracas tandis que Nyx retomba sur ses pattes.

Soudain, ils comprirent ce qui avait provoqué les séismes et avait brisé le plafond : un gigantesque squelette résidait en ces lieux.

La créature avait un crâne énorme et ne possédait que la moitié haute de son corps. Il posait un bras au sol tandis que l'autre était de beaucoup plus grande taille. En s'en servant comme d'un balancier, il donnait de puissants coups capables de briser facilement du marbre.

Il cogna encore une fois rapidement et avec véhémence en direction des deux acolytes. Ils réussirent maladroitement à l'esquiver, mais le monstre n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

« On dirait que nous n'avons pas le choix, Nyx. A l'attaque ! »

 _A suivre : Auguste et Nyx combattent le Squelette Grinçant, le plus redoutable de son espèce ! Vont-ils sortir vivants de la galerie de marbre ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Personnages_

 _Auguste Belmont : le héros de cette histoire. Banni du clan par son propre père pour ses usages de magie noire, il est maintenant le seul espoir pour empêcher la résurrection de Dracula._

 _Nyx : un chat magique qui accompagne Auguste partout. Son corps est à demi squelette._

 _Dracula : le seigneur vampire qui règne sur les ténèbres. Il loge dans son château en Transylvanie._

 _Ataxia Belmont : matriarche du clan Belmont, tante de Simon Belmont, elle trahit son clan dans le but de ressusciter Dracula._

 _Simon Belmont : chef du clan Belmont, il a vaincu Dracula par deux fois._

 _Alexander Belmont : n2 du clan Belmont, il est le père d'Auguste._

 _Auguste et Nyx étaient confrontés à un ennemi de taille : le squelette grinçant !_

La créature balança son bras une fois de plus et manqua de peu d'écrabouiller Auguste. Le sol trembla sous ce puissant coup et d'autres morceaux du plafond tombèrent à terre. Le champ de bataille prenait des airs de ruines antiques.

« Je l'attaque et tu esquives, tu as compris Nyx ? » Conseilla Auguste à son compagnon.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser l'affronter seul ! » S'indigna le chat.

« Fais ce que je dis », ordonna son maître en dégainant sa faux.

Il s'élança à l'assaut du squelette mais la lame de son arme rebondit simplement sur le corps du monstre. Auguste fut stupéfait de cet échec. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps car il reçut un violent coup dans les côtes qui le fit voltiger.

« Argh ! » Cria-t-il en atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin.

Nyx sauta vers lui pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Auguste était un peu sonné, mais il avait déjà reçu des chocs plus violents.

« Si te lame ne lui fais-rien, peut être que tu pourrais l'enchanter », lui conseilla le chat.

« Tu as raison… » Dit Auguste en se relevant péniblement.

Profitant d'un moment de flottement entre les attaques répétées du squelette géant, Auguste commença la préparation d'un sortilège. Il se fit lui-même une entaille au bras pour pouvoir prélever de son sang. Puis il l'appliqua sur toute la largeur de la lame.

« _Vi Tenebris_ ! » Formula-t-il en levant sa faux vers le ciel.

La lame se mit à briller, puis à dégager une lueur noire menaçante. Il saisit son arme à deux mains, puis se lança sur la créature. Il trancha ses os comme du beurre avec l'aide de son sortilège, faisant ainsi perdre à la créature la moitié de son corps.

Cependant, le squelette n'était pas encore vaincu et il balança encore son bras en direction d'Auguste. Ce dernier l'esquiva en sautant, mais en contrepartie reçut un coup sur la tête en heurtant le plafond.

« Bon sang ! » Cria-t-il.

« Fais attention ! » Lui conseilla Nyx. « Maintenant, il est temps de l'achever ! »

« Avec plaisir », répondit Auguste avec un grand sourire.

Il donna un ultime et puissant coup qui trancha le crâne du squelette en deux. La créature démoniaque resta sans bouger quelques instants, puis tous ses os s'effondrèrent et s'enflammèrent. Nyx esquiva de peu une cotte embrasée.

« Même détruit il continue à nous embêter », constata-t-il avec exaspération.

« Je suis content que l'on en soit débarrassé », dit Auguste.

« Je suis d'accord. Maintenant nous devrions nous concentrer sur tes blessures. »

Auguste examina son propre corps. Le coup qu'il avait reçu dans les côtes n'était de toute évidence pas si grave. En revanche, il avait dû s'ouvrir l'avant-bras pour réaliser son enchantement. Il posa sa main sur l'entaille et par magie ses tissues se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« Une bonne chose de faite », conclut-il. « Il s'agit maintenant de sortir de ce trou… »

Il était impossible de rejoindre la porte menant à la chapelle, le plafond étant totalement écroulé. La pièce continuait sur une distance inconnue et était complètement plongée dans le noir. Derrière les restes du squelette géant, Auguste aperçut une petite fente qui semblait reliée à une autre pièce.

« Nyx, tu veux bien essayer de te faufiler par là ? »

« Aucun problème, je vais voir », assura le chat.

Nyx s'introduisit à l'intérieur. Il faisait très sombre dans cette pièce qui était couverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Il distinguait clairement un piédestal sur lequel était posé un objet brillant.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant », déclama-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda l'autre.

« Une sorte de bijoux. Attends, je te l'amène. »

Le chat revint près de son maître avec un bracelet dans la bouche. L'objet en question était en or, parfaitement décoré et serti d'une pierre violette comparable à une améthyste. Une faible lueur s'échappait du joyau.

« Il m'a l'air magique, mais je ne saurais dire son effet », dit Auguste. « Je vais le garder jusqu'à ce que je sache à quoi il sert. »

« Tu as raison, ça m'a l'air important. »

Il retroussa sa manche et accrocha le bracelet à son poignet.

« Ca te donne un certain style », plaisanta Nyx.

« Le prochain ras-du-cou est pour toi, imbécile. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la fente pour se diriger vers le fond de la salle, plongé dans le noir. Auguste trouva un bout de bois par terre qu'il enflamma à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ainsi, il put éclairer le chemin assez loin devant lui.

La salle se poursuivait en fait sur une très grande distance. L'apparence de ce sous-sol contrastait énormément avec l'élégance de la galerie juste au dessus. Le sol était jonché d'os et de cailloux, ce qui rendait l'avancée difficile. Ils marchaient depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes.

« Cet endroit n'en finit pas », soupira Nyx. « Et en plus, c'est sale. Dire que je venais de faire ma toilette… »

« Pauvre petite chose ! » S'exclama Auguste. « Monte sur mon épaule si tu as peur de te salir. »

« Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois », assura-t-il en lui sautant sur l'épaule.

Après quelques minutes de marche, la lueur de la torche commençait à faiblir. C'est à ce moment que les deux compagnons entendirent des bruits étranges aux alentours.

Ils pressèrent le pas en espérant éviter un combat, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : des goules et des squelettes sortirent des ténèbres pour passer à l'attaque. Nyx prit la torche entre ses crocs et zigzagua parmi les monstres pour les effrayer avec la flamme.

Auguste saisit sa faux et trancha dans le vif des troupes ennemies en tentant d'en éliminer le plus grand nombre. Il était très difficile d'éviter les os lancés par les squelettes et les étreintes sanglantes des goules avec si peu de visibilité. Cependant, le Belmont, qui avait déjà perdu un œil par le passé, était habitué à utiliser ses autres sens au cours d'une bataille.

Ce fut un vrai massacre tant il y avait de monstres présents. Auguste fendait la chair et les os avec une rapidité phénoménale et un certain enthousiasme. Parfois, il se demandait s'il appréciait le fait de combattre, ou s'il prenait du plaisir à tuer. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'aimer plus la mort que la vie.

Mais ce genre de pensée ne l'atteignait nullement à ce moment précis, où l'excitation était à son comble. Malgré son avantage certain dans ce combat, les vagues d'ennemis ne cessaient de s'amplifier. D'un commun accord, lui et Nyx décidèrent de fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Ils bravèrent la foule des créatures devant eux et galopèrent en direction d'une potentielle et salvatrice issue. Les monstres sur les talons, ils prirent donc leurs jambes à leur cou. Auguste repéra un endroit au plafond où s'étaient réunies une dizaine de chauve-souris.

« Elles cachent quelque chose… » Conjectura-t-il. « Nyx, vient vite dans mes bras ! »

Le chat sauta gracieusement dans les bras de son maître juste avant que ce dernier ne le projette avec puissance au plafond, en direction des chauves-souris. A la vue du chat fonçant droit sur elles, elles furent effrayées et s'envolèrent ailleurs.

« Tu pourrais me prévenir, tout de même ! » Grogna Nyx qui retomba élégamment sur ses pattes arrières. »

« Ton courage sera récompensé. Regarde ! »

A l'endroit où les chauves-souris étaient concentrées se trouvait en réalité une trappe qui menait vraisemblablement à l'étage supérieur.

Auguste sortit de son sac un grappin qu'il lança sur la poignée de la trappe à la manière d'un lasso. Il tira un bon coup pour l'ouvrir et fit ainsi entrer la lumière de la galerie dans le sombre sous-sol.

« Dépêche toi, Nyx, ils arrivent ! » S'écria-t-il.

Son compagnon agrippa la corde et s'aida de ses griffes pour l'escalader. Il put atteindre l'étage supérieur sans problèmes.

De l'autre côté, les goules et les squelettes avaient été rejoints par des nuées de chauves-souris et tout ce groupe était quasiment à portée d'Auguste. Il donna encore quelques coups de faux pour éliminer les plus proches, puis débuta l'ascension de la corde.

Les créatures réussirent à attraper sa jambe et le tiraient vers le bas, tandis que les chauves-souris voletaient autour de lui dans un brouhaha insupportable. Cela rendit l'effort très difficile, d'autant plus qu'il devait porter sa faux.

« Lâchez-moi, saletés ! » Hurla-t-il en donnant de vifs mouvements de pieds pour se dégager.

Finalement, Auguste réussit à remonter la corde et à retourner dans la galerie de marbre. Il laissa tomber son grappin en bas, puis ferma la trappe.

« Quel Enfer », jura-t-il en se laissant tomber par terre. « Dracula devrait sérieusement penser à faire le ménage. »

« Nous nous en sommes sortis et je crois que c'est tout ce qui compte », dit Nyx en s'étalant sur le torse de son maître, épuisé. « J'aimerais pouvoir faire la sieste… »

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas ce luxe. »

Le chat se releva pour observer aux alentours. La salle était vide, nouvelle mais similaire aux autres pièces de la galerie.

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous nous trouvons désormais. »

Auguste leva la tête à son tour pour constater qu'ils étaient dans un endroit inconnu. Derrière eux, un escalier descendant écroulé devant eux, une large porte fermée.

« Cela ne nous laisse que peu de possibilités », conclut Auguste.

Ils prirent le temps de retrouver leurs esprits après cette course-poursuite infernale, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'en face.

Celle-ci donnait sur une galerie remplie de statues grandeur nature. Elle était très éclairée grâce aux fenêtres. Le temps ensoleillé laissait penser qu'il était maintenant aux alentours de midi.

Ils avaient décidé de s'installer ici un moment pour manger un morceau, l'endroit semblant sûr. Malgré toutes les pièces qu'ils avaient visitées, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune nourriture qui ne soit pas avariée. Heureusement, Auguste avait pensé à emmener quelques vivres pour subsister dans le château.

Après avoir ainsi déjeunés, Auguste et Nyx se reposèrent un moment.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous sommes ici alors qu'en réalité nous sommes entrés dans le château hier », confia Auguste. « Selon la carte, nous sommes encore dans la première zone. Il va vraiment falloir que nous accélérions le pas. »

« Le problème, c'est que traverser ces pièces est très épuisant. Si nous voulons avancer et survivre, il faut le faire à notre rythme. »

« Tu as sans doute raison », admit Auguste. « Et pourtant, il est nécessaire que nous nous hâtions… »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Nyx remarqua un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Il observa de plus près et constata que les yeux de la statue se trouvant derrière Auguste étaient en sang. Elle pleurait du sang. Cette statue représentait un homme en armure et portant une épée.

« Euh, Aug… » Commença-t-il. « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu bouges. »

Son maître comprit rapidement et roula sur le côté au moment où la statue prenait vie en abaissant se lame sur lui. Le visage de celle-ci se tourna vers Auguste. Elle avait l'air de souffrir et d'être en colère.

Une statue derrière Nyx le prit dans ses bras. Elle représentait une femme magnifique aux seins nus. Elle tenta de serrer le chat contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe. Heureusement, le chat se sauva rapidement.

Les douze statues de la salle se mirent alors à chanter un même air en chœur. C'était un chant en latin rendu incompréhensible par l'assemblage des voix.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? » S'indigna Auguste.

Il attrapa sa faux pour se défendre. Un bon coup dans la statue armée d'une épée la fit exploser en mille morceaux.

Pendant ce temps, le marbre du milieu, représentant un vieil homme de grande carrure à la longue barbe, émit des éclairs avec ses yeux tout en crachant du sang de sa bouche.

Auguste prit Nyx sous son bras et sauta derrière la statue, là où elle ne pourrait pas l'atteindre avec la foudre. Cependant, à cet endroit se trouvait une autre statue, représentant une femme casquée et armée d'une lance.

Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque la pointe de la lance lui transperça la jambe. En donnant un puissant coup de faux dans la sculpture, il la réduit en poussière. Il fit de même avec les quelques statues autour de lui, puis prit la porte du fond pour s'enfuir de ce guet-apens. La jambe d'Auguste était en sang.

« Ces enflures ne plaisantent pas », dit-il. « Il va encore falloir que j'utilise de l'énergie pour soigner ça. »

« Attends, Aug », coupa Nyx. « Tu ne te souviens pas avoir récupéré une fiole de potion revigorante plus tôt dans la journée ? Cela pourrait t'épargner un effort inutile. »

« Tu es décidément un puits de sagesse ! Merci Nyx. »

Il récupéra dans son sac la petite potion rouge et la but d'un trait. Sa plaie se referma progressivement, ne laissant aucune trace au bout d'une minute.

« Excellent. Maintenant partons d'ici avant de nous faire tuer pour de bon. »

Dans la nouvelle pièce, ils montèrent un escalier qui les amena devant une grande porte scellée.

« Mince ! C'est fermé », déclara Nyx. « Il faut pourtant entrer, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire demi-tour. »

Auguste s'approcha de la porte et tenta de la pousser. Soudain, le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet scintilla d'une lumière mauve et la porte se débloqué d'elle-même.

« Voilà donc son utilité ! » S'exclama le nécromancien. « C'est un passe-partout ! »

Les deux équipiers passèrent les portes et quittèrent ainsi la galerie de marbre.

La zone dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés ne pouvait être confondue avec aucune autre. Des étagères géantes pleines de livres formaient la grande majorité du paysage. Les murs étaient tapissés chaudement et le sol était couvert de tapis multicolores.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Auguste et Nyx consultèrent la carte pour comprendre le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Ils étaient relativement perdus.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver le chemin qui mène à la chapelle ? » Demanda Nyx.

« Je peux peut être vous aider », dit une voix inconnue à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir d'où elle provenait. Un homme derrière un bureau venait de se lever sur leur gauche. Il s'approcha d'eux.

L'homme en question était très âgé, parfaitement rasé, habillé d'une longue robe et d'une sorte de bonnet qui recouvrait ses cheveux longs. Auguste posa la main sur le manche de sa faux par méfiance.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Questionna-t-il.

« On m'appelle le Bibliothécaire », répondit le vieil homme.

« Etes-vous humain ? » Demanda Auguste avec stupéfaction.

« Ai-je l'air d'un dragon ou d'une fée ? Bien sûr que je suis humain. »

« Que faites-vous dans ce château dans ce cas ? » Dit Nyx, inquisiteur.

« Je m'occupe de cette bibliothèque. C'est mon travail à plein temps. »

« Vous êtes bien entendu informé de qui possède ce château, n'est-ce pas ? » S'inquiéta Auguste.

« Bien entendu. Peu m'importe que vous soyez des ennemis de mon employeur. Je suis ici pour m'occuper des livres et pour guider ceux qui auraient besoin de trouver un ouvrage… Ou la sortie. »

Auguste et Nyx échangèrent un regard et prirent la décision de faire confiance au vieil homme.

« Dans ce cas, nous souhaiterions que vous nous guidiez vers la chapelle, si cela n'est pas trop demandé », sollicita Auguste.

« Sans problèmes. Suivez-moi. »

Le bibliothécaire s'en alla dans une direction d'un pas rapide et assuré.

« Vous ne nous demandez pas qui nous sommes ? », S'étonna Nyx.

« Je n'en ai nul besoin », rétorqua le bibliothécaire. « Du moment que vous savez lire, vous êtes les bienvenue ici. »

Le vieil homme ne semblait pas étonné des aptitudes de Nyx à parler et considérait même qu'il savait lire. Auguste se dit qu'il était soit très perspicace, soit qu'il savait déjà tout avant leur arrivée.

« N'êtes-vous pas intéressé par les livres ? » S'enquit le bibliothécaire.

« Nous sommes un peu pressés », répondit Auguste.

« Quel dommage. Vous pourriez trouver votre bonheur ici. Cet endroit contient tout le savoir des milles dernières années et peut être même plus. N'y a-t-il rien que vous ne vouliez savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop », avoua Auguste. « A votre avis, de quoi ai-je besoin ? »

« J'ai lu dans vos yeux que vous étiez un adepte de la nécromancie. Vos talents peuvent même être considérés comme ceux d'un expert. Les ouvrages de magie noire devraient donc vous satisfaire. Néanmoins, je vois également que vous faites partie d'une grande lignée. Vous désirez peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur ce sujet. »

« Vous êtes plus que perspicace, mon ami ! » S'exclama Auguste avec amusement et une pointe d'inquiétude. « Ma foi, pourquoi ne pas faire un tour au « rayon Belmont » dans ce cas. »

« C'est sur notre chemin », conclut le bibliothécaire.

Nyx donna un coup de patte à Auguste pour lui parler en privé.

« Aug, ça ne t'inquiète pas qu'il sache tout ça ? Il est clairement notre ennemi et pourtant tu sembles faire ami-ami avec lui. »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, Nyx », dit-il. « Il est inoffensif. De plus, c'est un être humain. »

« Tout comme Ataxia… » Rumina le chat en reprenant le chemin.

Le bibliothécaire zigzaguait avec aisance entre les rayons, montant ou descendant des escaliers et passant sous des échelles immenses. A un moment donné, Nyx aperçut une personne à un étage supérieur se diriger vers l'exact opposé de leur chemin.

L'inconnu semblait être un homme vêtu d'une cape noire qui contrastait de façon éclatante avec ses longs cheveux d'un blanc opalin. Nyx ne put en voir plus car l'homme était de dos et disparu rapidement de son champ de vision, mais il sentait qu'il dégageait une certaine prestance.

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls visiteurs ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il semblerait que non. »

« Vers où se dirige cet illustre inconnu ? » S'enquit Auguste.

« Vers la réserve. »

« Y-a-t-il des ouvrages intéressants dans cette réserve ? »

« Elle contient les savoirs les plus importants de l'univers », répondit le bibliothécaire. « Mais elle n'est pas ouverte aux simples visiteurs, je m'en excuse. »

« Alors cet inconnu est un résidant du château ? »

Le bibliothécaire ne répondit pas à cette question et continua son chemin. Devant ce silence, ses invités comprirent qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'exprimer sur le sujet.

Des monstres en tout genre peuplaient également cette zone du château. Ils ne semblaient pas remarquer la présence du bibliothécaire. Ce ne fut en revanche pas la même chose pour Auguste et Nyx qui étaient la cible de plusieurs attaques.

Plusieurs harpies, ces femmes ailées monstrueuses, lançaient des assauts répétés sur les deux compagnons. De même, des armures de plus de deux mètres de haut projetaient des haches en direction d'Auguste qui avait beaucoup de mal à les bloquer ou à les éviter.

Il était donc ardu pour eux de suivre leur vif hôte qui n'avait à se soucier que de son chemin. Au bout d'un moment, il les emmena dans un cul de sac où ils ne seraient les proies d'aucunes créatures.

« Pourquoi ne vous attaquent-ils pas ? » Demanda Nyx au bibliothécaire.

Une fois de plus, celui-ci ne répondit pas, comme s'il n'entendait tout simplement pas les questions gênantes. Il tendit la main vers une étagère contenant une trentaine de livres.

« Voici tout ce que nous possédons à propos de votre clan », dit-il. « Vous pouvez prendre le temps de consulter ces ouvrages. Je vous attendrais quelques mètres plus loin pour vous conduire à la chapelle. »

« Trop aimable », le remercia Auguste.

Accompagné de Nyx, il fouilla dans les ouvrages à la recherche d'un livre intéressant. Dans le lot, il y avait des titres comme _Histoire des Belmont Xe-XIIIe siècles_ , _La famille Belmont et l'Eglise_ ou encore _Histoire des chasseurs de vampires_.

L'un d'entre eux attira l'attention d'Auguste. Il était intitulé _Les actions préjudiciables du clan Belmont_ , d'un auteur inconnu.

« Il faudrait que je lise celui-ci », dit-il. « Quelque chose me dit que j'en apprendrais bien plus que ce que mon père et mon oncle ont bien voulu m'enseigner. Dommage que l'on manque de temps… »

Il se retourna et tomba sur le bibliothécaire à un mètre de lui. La vue de son visage d'aussi près le fit sursauter.

« Je peux vous le mettre de côté », proposa son hôte.

« L'emprunter ? » Essaya Auguste.

« Pas d'emprunts », coupa son interlocuteur.

« Bien », dit Auguste en lui tendant l'ouvrage. « Nous repasserons dans ce cas. »

« C'est noté. Avez-vous terminé ? »

Auguste acquiesça et le bibliothécaire se remit en route. Une fois de plus, il fallut lutter contre des armures à haches et autres harpies sur le chemin, mais ils réussirent finalement à atteindre un couloir fin au bout duquel se trouvait une porte sur laquelle était gravée une croix.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Bibliothécaire », salua Auguste.

« De même, chers invités. Passez cette porte et vous vous retrouverez dans la chapelle. »

« A plus tard alors ! » S'exclama Auguste en s'éloignant vers la porte avec Nyx.

Les deux acolytes passèrent la porte et quittèrent ainsi la bibliothèque sous le regard du vieil homme.

« A plus tard, oui… » Marmonna le bibliothécaire. « Si vous parvenez à revenir vivants… »

 _A suivre : Nos héros atteignent la chapelle ! Quelles aventures les attendent encore ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Personnages_

 _Auguste Belmont : le héros de cette histoire. Banni du clan par son propre père pour ses usages de magie noire, il est maintenant le seul espoir pour empêcher la résurrection de Dracula._

 _Nyx : un chat magique qui accompagne Auguste partout. Son corps est à demi squelette._

 _Dracula : le seigneur vampire qui règne sur les ténèbres. Il loge dans son château en Transylvanie._

 _Ataxia Belmont : matriarche du clan Belmont, tante de Simon Belmont, elle trahit son clan dans le but de ressusciter Dracula._

 _Simon Belmont : chef du clan Belmont, il a vaincu Dracula par deux fois._

 _Alexander Belmont : n2 du clan Belmont, il est le père d'Auguste._

* * *

 _Auguste et Nyx venaient de pénétrer dans la chapelle. Le chemin est encore long jusqu'à la salle du trône de Dracula !_

Les deux compagnons purent enfin rejoindre la chapelle. En passant les portes, ils quittèrent l'étrange bibliothécaire et débarquèrent dans un grand couloir sombre orné de colonnes dont le seul éclairage était constitué de chandeliers.

Il y régnait un silence de mort et chaque son produisait un inévitable écho.

« Si cette chapelle est à l'image des autres zones du château, alors elle devrait faire la taille d'une cathédrale », affirma Auguste.

« Tout est beaucoup trop grand ici », dit Nyx. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à faire des kilomètres pour changer de pièce si j'habitais ici. »

« Peut être que Dracula possède des passages secrets… »

« Dans ce cas, j'aimerais les trouver ! » S'exclama le chat.

En continuant sur ce chemin, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle placée juste sous les combles. Ils étaient au dernier étage de la chapelle. En regardant en l'air, ils observèrent un bon nombre de petites sphères de lumière bleue flotter dans l'air.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Nyx.

« Je ne suis pas sûr », répondit son maître. « Des esprits peut être ? Quoi que ce soit, nous sommes dans le château de Dracula, donc ces choses sont potentiellement dangereuses. Essayons de ne pas nous en approcher. »

Ils restèrent donc sur leurs gardes en traversant cette immense salle, puis ils aperçurent une petite porte dérobée dans un coin de la pièce. Ils décidèrent d'y jeter un œil : après tout, chaque salle pouvait contenir une relique magique dans ce château.

La porte était bloquée de l'intérieur. Auguste utilisa une fois de plus le pouvoir de son bracelet magique pour ouvrir l'entrée. A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent une réserve de vivres, de potions et de vin de messe.

« Bingo ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sans perdre de temps, ils embarquèrent avec eux quelques paquets de pain rassit et des tranches de bœuf conservées dans du sel. Ils se désaltérèrent d'une onde d'eau pure provenant des cruches peuplant les étagères. Quelques potions firent également partie de leur larcin. Enfin, ils remplirent quelques fioles avec du vin de messe.

« Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? » S'enquit Nyx, qui considérait l'alcool comme totalement futile.

« Le vin est la meilleure des récompenses et le plus doux des réconforts », expliqua Auguste. « Donc oui, j'en ai besoin. Surtout ici. »

Le chat ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher davantage et ensemble ils quittèrent la réserve. Ils étaient très satisfaits de leur heureux détour et reprirent leur chemin gaiement.

Dans cette euphorie, Auguste ne remarqua pas qu'une des sphères lumineuses se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Avec ses sens plus aiguisés, Nyx eut le réflexe de se mettre devant son maître pour faire barrage.

C'est à ce moment qu'Auguste tourna la tête et l'examina. La boule bleue, vue de près, affichait l'image d'une tête de mort en son sein. Elle fonça sur Nyx et entra littéralement en lui.

« Nyx ! Que s'est-il passé, où est l'esprit ? » S'inquiéta Auguste.

Les yeux du chat se révulsèrent et devinrent totalement blancs. Il poussa un cri et tous ses poils se hérissèrent sur son corps. Auguste venait de comprendre que cet « esprit » ou ce « fantôme » avait possédé le corps de son ami.

Le chat se mit à sauter dans tous les sens et fit sortir ses griffes. Le Belmont tenta de le maîtriser dans la panique, mais il était bien trop agité pour être contrôlé. Il lui donna un coup de griffes dans le bras, ce qui fit lâcher priser à Auguste.

Nyx avait acquis plusieurs facultés occultes après son retour de l'au-delà comme celle de parler. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule : il possédait la compétence de dispenser un poison mortel depuis ses griffes. Heureusement, Auguste avait pris ses précautions il y a bien longtemps et était déjà immunisé contre ce venin.

Une fois par terre, Nyx, toujours possédé par le fantôme, s'enfuit vers la sortie la plus proche. Auguste reprenait à peine ses esprits qu'il fallait courser le chat dont l'agilité faisait honneur à son espèce.

Il était très difficile pour lui de réduire la distance qui le séparait de Nyx qui gambadait à une vitesse folle. Il devait également éviter les fantômes environnants et autres monstres de la chapelle qui le prenaient maintenant pour cible.

L'animal le fit courir en haut d'un escalier, sauter sur une immense plateforme, puis redescendre par le biais d'un autre escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur.

Cet étage se composait lui aussi d'une grande salle centrale et n'avait pour mobilier que des lits et des meubles en mauvais état. Une très vieille cloche trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

Arrivé au centre de la salle, Nyx fut stoppé dans sa course par une personne qui se trouvait dans son chemin. Auguste, qui arrivait sur les lieux tout haletant et transpirant, pu voir cette inconnue de plus près.

C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir la fin de la vingtaine. Son teint rappelait le mât du caramel autant que la chaleur du soleil levant. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ramenés en une queue de cheval qui dévoilait une nuque délicate. Elle portait une tenue verte de voyageur. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire, à la vue du chat, était plein de malice.

La jeune femme attrapa le chat dans ses bras pour restreindre sa fuite.

« Alors, alors, petit chaton ! Tu m'as l'air bien excité ! » S'exclama-t-elle en dorlotant Nyx.

« Attention, ses griffes sont empoisonnées ! » Cria Auguste qui courait vers elle.

C'est justement à ce moment précis que Nyx sortit ses griffes et entreprit de blesser la demoiselle. Elle eut le réflexe de lâcher l'animal qui retomba à terre. Il se remit à courir dans l'autre direction, Auguste toujours sur ses talons.

La jeune femme comprit de quoi il s'agissait et dégaina un bâton de bois de son dos dont l'extrémité était enroulé et rappelait vaguement une racine d'arbre.

« _Prirodni Zatvor_ _!_ » Prononça-t-elle en direction du chat.

Soudain, une racine sortit comme par magie du sol et s'enroula autour du corps de Nyx, restreignant totalement ses mouvements. Auguste fut stupéfait d'assister à l'incantation d'un tel sortilège. Le chat se débattait toujours autant, mais ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. La jeune femme arriva à la hauteur d'Auguste.

« Il a été possédé », constata-t-elle.

« Je le sais déjà », dit Auguste, un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir été le héros du jour.

« Je vais pratiquer un exorcisme. »

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et pointa son bâton en direction de Nyx. Une lumière blanche l'entoura alors.

« Esprit du mal ! Fantôme des abysses ! Sors du corps de cette créature, je te l'ordonne ! »

La lumière devenait progressivement de plus en plus forte. C'était une aura dont il était impossible de ne pas ressentir la bienfaisance. Le chat se mit alors à se convulser de plus en plus. Une autre lumière, bleue cette fois-ci, évacuait petit à petit le corps de Nyx. Le fantôme était sommé de partir et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Auguste trancha l'esprit en deux avec sa faux dès qu'il l'eut à portée. Ce dernier disparut dans les flammes. Nyx tomba à terre, inconscient. La magicienne le prit dans ses bras.

« Il dot pour le moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est sorti d'affaire », décréta-t-elle.

« Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier. Quel est le nom de notre héroïne ? »

« Eria », répondit la jeune femme. « Eria Belnades. Et vous devez être un Belmont. »

« Douée et perspicace ? Vous êtes bien un membre de la famille Belnades. Effectivement, je me nomme Auguste Belmont. »

Ils se réfugièrent dans un coin à l'abri des monstres pour se reposer et discuter.

« J'étais un peu surprise de voir que vous ne maniez pas le fouet comme votre clan. Puis je me suis souvenu que les Belmont avaient excommunié l'un de leurs héritiers qui était devenu nécromancien. Je suppose que cette faux ne peut le cacher. De même que le chat-squelette… »

« Vous supposez bien », répondit Auguste.

« Alors comme ça vous pratiquez la magie noire ? » S'enquit Eria. « Ce n'est pas très… chrétien tout ça. »

« Jésus a lui-même été ressuscité », répondit-il. « Je ne fais rien que Dieu ne ferait lui-même. »

« Ne comparez pas vos sacrilèges à l'œuvre de Dieu », coupa-t-elle froidement. « Et ne vous comparez pas à lui. »

« Voilà un sujet bien sensible… » Souffla Auguste qui était visiblement allé trop loin.

Eria était clairement contrariée mais elle décida de garder son sang-froid.

« Bref, que faites-vous ici ? »

« A votre avis ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Un expert en magie noire qui veut empêcher la résurrection de Dracula ? Vous êtes décidément bien étrange. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité », assura Auguste. « Je n'essaierais pas de vous convaincre du fait que je ne pratique la nécromancie que pour de nobles sentiments et que mon esprit n'a jamais été corrompu par les ténèbres. En être moi-même persuadé me suffit. »

« Intéressant. Je vais essayer de vous croire », répondit-elle avec méfiance. « Mais je ne vous fait pas confiance. »

« A votre guise. Maintenant que mon procès est terminé, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que vous faites dans ce château. »

« Plus ou moins la même chose que vous », déclara Eria. « J'étais venue dans l'espoir d'assister l'hériter du clan Belmont dans sa quête millénaire contre le seigneur du mal. Malheureusement, j'ai découvert qu'il n'avait pas survécu… »

« Alors vous partez ? »

« Je pense que je vais rester et tenter ma chance dans le château », annonça-t-elle avec témérité. « Mes talents en tant que magicienne sont les plus développés de mon clan. De plus, je n'ai pas peur du danger. »

« Vous semblez en effet très courageuse. Mais alors, pourquoi prendre le risque de voyager seule ? Pourquoi ne pas accompagner le Belmont encore en vie de cette génération ? » Proposa Auguste en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Hors de question que je voyage avec un sorcier sombre », dit-elle en dédaignant le nécromancien. « Je préfères être seule que mal accompagnée. »

« Vos mots déchirent mon cœur comme nuls autres », badina-t-il en mimant la souffrance.

« Je suis désolé, mais je suis franche », conclut Eria. « Qui plus est, tout ce château est à la poursuite du clan Belmont. J'ai plus de chance seule. »

« Tant pis pour vous », lança Auguste, un peu amer. « Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. »

« Vous mourrez avant moi, soyez en sûr », répliqua Eria sur le ton du défi. »

Les deux interlocuteurs étaient plongés dans un duel de regards et d'égos avait installé une tension palpable. Ils se détendirent lorsque Nyx sortit enfin du sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Demanda-t-il, l'esprit encore confus mais conscient de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Eh bien, tu es redevenu un chat sauvage pendant quelques temps et la charmante demoiselle que tu vois ici t'a sauvé la vie », résuma Auguste.

« Ce n'était rien », dit Eria qui semblait apprécier la formulation.

« Je vous doit la vie », déclara Nyx en se prosternant devant elle. « Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle. »

Eria se baissa pour lui faire des caresses.

« Mais qu'il est chou ce petit chat qui parle ! » S'exclama-t-elle sous le charme de l'animal.

« Oh, seigneur… » Soupira Nyx.

« Pourquoi as-tu toujours plus de succès que moi ? » Questionna Auguste avec désespoir.

Eria et Nyx firent connaissance pendant quelques minutes, puis la magicienne ramassa ses affaires.

« Je vais devoir partir. Je vais vous donner une information intéressante avant cela. Dans cette chapelle, j'ai croisé toutes sortes de choses. Mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué, ce sont ces gens très étranges : ils étaient encapuchonnés et marchaient en ligne droite, comme une procession religieuse. On aurait dit des moines. Je crois qu'ils se réunissent en bas, dans la salle principale de la chapelle, mais je n'y suis pas allé. Soyez prudents, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« D'accord, merci pour l'information », dit Auguste. « Nous serons prudents. »

« Surtout toi, Nyx ! » S'exclama joyeusement Eria.

Elle donna un câlin au chat, puis mit les voiles dans la direction opposée à la leur.

« Je rêve où tu as ronronné ? » Se moqua Auguste.

« Tais-toi donc », répondit Nyx, gêné. « Cet incident nous a beaucoup retardé. Partons-vite de cette maudite chapelle. »

Les deux aventuriers prirent la direction des escaliers descendants. Leur destination était le rez-de-chaussée, où, selon la carte, se trouvait la sortie qui menait à la serre.

En prenant l'escalier, ils remarquèrent des personnes habillées de grandes robes de moines et le visage caché par une capuche. Ils étaient silencieux et se suivaient à la file indienne de façon disciplinée.

Auguste et Nyx avaient eux-aussi un mauvais pressentiment à leur sujet. Les mystérieux moines semblaient aller en direction de la salle principale. Ils décidèrent de les suivre tout en gardant une bonne distance pour éviter d'être repéré.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi dans des couloirs sombres, éclairés par des bougies et dont les murs étaient ornés de croix. Le silence et l'ambiance étrange de la chapelle donnaient froid dans le dos aux deux compagnons. Ils avaient hâte d'en finir.

Ils virent bientôt la lumière au bout du tunnel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle principale de la chapelle, composée de la nef avec ses bancs et de l'autel, ils comprirent à quoi ils avaient affaire. Du moins, ils essayèrent de comprendre.

Les moines, une fois leurs tuniques retirées, se trouvaient être des êtres très pâles, sans visages et nus. Ils étaient attirés comme des zombies vers une seule et même entité. Au dessus de l'autel, là où aurait dû se trouver une croix représentant le Christ, un monstre gigantesque flottait dans l'air.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose de ce genre auparavant et étaient partagés entre le dégout et la stupéfaction. La créature était une immense sphère pâle, une masse composée de centaine des ces « sans-visages ». Uns à uns, ils pénétraient dans cet être pour ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Aucun bruit ne provenait ni des sans-visages, ni de la créature. Pourtant, un mot résonnait comme un coup de tonnerre dans leurs esprits. Ils savaient que c'était le nom de la chose.

 ** _LEGION LEGION LEGION LEGION LEGION LEGION LEGION_**

Auguste et Nyx étaient caches derrière un confessionnal et observaient la scène. Les hommes sans visages rejoignaient à tour de rôle le corps de Légion ou en sortaient et reprenaient leur trajet en tenue monastique.

Soudain, Auguste sentit une main froide se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces personnes sans visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de saisir son arme qu'un groupe entier ce ces choses l'avait maîtrisé lui et Nyx. Ils possédaient une force incroyable.

Les deux acolytes étaient guidés vers l'autel, devant la créature. Sa faux lui avait été confisquée et posée sur un banc. En un rien de temps, Auguste se retrouva devant Légion, tenu par les deux bras.

La créature n'avait pas d'œil et pourtant il se sentait observé. Elle le fixait. De son côté, Nyx réussit à se dégager de l'emprise des zombies et couru pour leur échapper.

« Sauve-toi, Nyx ! » Lui cria Auguste. « Cette chose les contrôle tous ! »

Le chat ne put se résoudre à abandonner son ami dans cette situation. Il courut vers la faux confisquée et tenta de la tirer avec ses crocs, mais son effort fut contrecarré par un sans-visage qui tirait de l'autre côté. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire mis à part esquiver les ennemis.

Légion était plus intéressée par Auguste. Toujours tenu fermement devant lui, il ressentait, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le château, une peur incommensurable. Il avait déjà été confronté à des créatures plus grandes, parfois plus puissantes. Cependant, Légion li donnait vraiment froid dans le dos, comme si la simple existence de cet être incarnait toute la malsanité et l'horreur de ce monde.

La chose s'approcha en lévitant à quelques mètres de lui. Soudain, les corps qui composaient Légion se mirent à bouger lentement. D'un même mouvement, ils s'écartèrent de la partie du globe qui faisait face à Auguste, laissant sortir un tentacule étrange au bout duquel se trouvait une sorte de trompe.

Le tentacule se mot à briller mystérieusement, comme si quelque chose allait en sortir. C'est alors que l'ait devint stagnant dans la salle. Le silence se fit plus pesant et la lumière fut comme absorbée. Auguste avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce « bras » qui provenait de Légion.

Il comprit au dernier moment ce que la créature lui réservait. Un puissant rayon laser émana du tentacule et fut projeté en direction d'Auguste, lui transperçant le cœur de part en part. Il s'effondra sur le sol, n'ayant même plus la force de crier et une flaque de son sang se forma sous son corps. Auguste était mort.

 _A suivre : Légion a tué Auguste ! Que va-t-il se passer désormais ? Qui pourra empêcher la résurrection de Dracula ? La réponse dans le chapitre 6 !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Personnages_

 _Auguste Belmont : le héros de cette histoire. Banni du clan par son propre père pour ses usages de magie noire, il est maintenant le seul espoir pour empêcher la résurrection de Dracula._

 _Nyx : un chat magique qui accompagne Auguste partout. Son corps est à demi squelette._

 _Dracula : le seigneur vampire qui règne sur les ténèbres. Il loge dans son château en Transylvanie._

 _Ataxia Belmont : matriarche du clan Belmont, tante de Simon Belmont, elle trahit son clan dans le but de ressusciter Dracula._

 _Eria Belnades : jeune magicienne du clan Belnades, elle veut elle aussi empêcher la résurrection de Dracula, mais refuse de se joindre à Auguste._

 _Simon Belmont : chef du clan Belmont, il a vaincu Dracula par deux fois._

 _Alexander Belmont : n2 du clan Belmont, il est le père d'Auguste._

* * *

 _La créature nommée Légion venait tout juste de tirer un puissant laser dans le cœur d'Auguste. Que va-t-il advenir de notre héros ?_

Le nécromancien était étalé par terre, les yeux ouverts mais le regard vide, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Nyx, impuissant, assista à la scène et se mit à désespérer. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle attaque.

A la vue du cadavre de son maître, le chat perdit espoir et se laissa capturer. Il tentait en vain de l'appeler, mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Les hommes sans visages débarrassèrent le corps d'Auguste sur le côté, puis amenèrent Nyx devant Légion.

Etaient-ce ses derniers instants ? Il se mit à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Sa jeunesse dans la rue, contraint de se nourrir de déchets. Seul et abandonné de tous, humains comme chats. Cette volonté de vivre quoi qu'il en coûte et ce malgré les épreuves.

Finalement, l'espoir renaissant lorsqu'une humaine l'adopta. Elle s'appelait Catherine. Elle lui fit oublier la faim et la tristesse pour lui enseigner la lumière et le bonheur. Ils vécurent heureux un temps dans ce petit appartement d'un quartier commerçant.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Auguste et devint rapidement son ami. C'était la plus belle période de toute sa vie. Tous les trois, ils menaient une vie paisible malgré les déplacements réguliers d'Auguste dans le cadre de son clan. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Catherine mourut quelques années plus tard et Auguste fut anéantit. Il commença lentement à sombrer dans les ténèbres. L'équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé était brisé à jamais. Nyx était délaissé par son maître et dû s'enfuir pour subsister. De ce fait, il subit les affres de l'hiver dans la rue.

Il mourut quelques semaines plus tard de froid et de faim. Il connut alors une expérience terrifiante : celle du trépas. Son âme vagabondait dans les couloirs de la mort et ce qu'il y vit l'horrifia au plus haut point.

Heureusement, une main salvatrice l'en extirpa et le ramena à la vie. Il s'agissait d'Auguste, qui dans sa quête d'aliéné pour ressusciter sa femme avait réussit l'exploit de sauver son chat.

Ensemble, ils participèrent à des aventures incroyables et tentèrent des expériences plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Auguste y perdit tout d'abord un œil, qu'il sacrifia aux forces obscures dans un rituel sanglant et dont l'aboutissement fut un échec.

Il alla jusqu'à sacrifier son propre cœur au cours d'un rituel. Il sacrifia son cœur ? Nyx venait de réaliser quelque chose. Un jour, le nécromancien avait tenté une fois de plus de faire renaître Catherine. Pour ce sortilège, il devait utiliser son propre cœur en guise d'offrande.

La technique n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté et il ne put ramener que son squelette, son esprit étant ailleurs. Toujours est-il qu'il dut à cette occasion remplacer son cœur par un organe factice, une balle de cuir emplie de magie.

Auguste avait donc trouvé le moyen de vivre sans cet organe vital. Mais alors, il se pourrait qu'il soit toujours en vie ?

Alors que l'affreux tentacule se rapprochait de lui, Nyx tourna la tête vers le corps de son ami. Il s'aperçut que le corps d'Auguste avait disparu, tout comme sa faux.

Soudain, le bras qui se levait devant le chat fut coupé de sa base et tomba à terre dans un grand écoulement de sang. Légion émit un cri effroyable. Les deux hommes sans visages qui tenaient Nyx furent balayés par la faux et le chat atterrit dans les bras de son maître.

« Aug ! Tu es vivant ! » S'écria Nyx de joie.

« Je ne pouvais tout de même pas finir comme ça », dit-il avec un sourire.

Il avait toujours un trou béant dans la poitrine qui semblait le faire souffrir, mais il était debout et bien vivant. Tous les hommes sans visages aux alentours paraissaient abasourdis. Auguste se tourna vers Légion.

« Désolé pour toi, abjection du mal, mais j'ai perdu mon cœur il y a bien longtemps. l en faudra plus pour me vaincre ! »

Sur ces mots, les zombies autour de lui reprirent vie et s'approchèrent lentement. Auguste balança Nyx sur le balcon de l'étage supérieur et exécuta des mouvements circulaires avec sa faux. Il se débarrassa d'eux sans le moindre problème.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester en haut à te regarder te démener tout seul », dit le chat en descendant. « Je vais me battre moi aussi ! »

Cependant, de nombreux autres corps tombaient de la surface de Légion et prenaient vie une fois au sol. Auguste et Nyx tentaient tant bien que mal de lutter : l'un en donnant de puissants coups tranchants, l'autre en agitant ses griffes empoisonnées.

La masse des ennemis grossissait à vue d'œil et Auguste en conclut qu'il serait préférable de vaincre leur leader pour qu'ils cessent de s'accumuler. Il plongea sa main dans sa plaie et étala le sang ainsi collecté sur la surface de sa lame.

« _Vi Tenebris_ ! » Prononça-t-il pour activer son sortilège.

Une fois encore, son arme émit une lueur noire signifiant qu'elle avait été enchantée par la magie noire. Il sauta pour atteindre un balcon supérieur. Ceci lui permit de rebondir en direction de Légion.

Il abaissa sa faux dans un grand mouvement de croissant et trancha dans le vif. Dans un flot de sang, la moitié du monstre s'effondra à terre et se transforma en un autre groupe de sans-visages actifs.

Cette attaque eut le mérite de dévoiler ce qui se cachait sous la carapace formée par les corps : un globe central battait à intervalle réguliers, à l'image d'un cœur. Il possédait plusieurs tentacules dont un avait déjà été amputé. Les trois autres bras immondes semblaient protéger les entrailles du monstre.

« Voilà notre cible », expliqua Auguste qui venait de rejoindre son petit compagnon.

« Ca ne va pas être simple de l'atteindre avec ces trois bras qui projettent des rayons ! » Constata-t-il.

« Concentre toi sur l'esquive et essaie d'attirer leur attention. Je vais tenter de me rapprocher. »

« Compris », conclut Nyx en sautant sur l'orgue qui émit un son aigue à son contact.

L'un des tentacules prit le chat pour cible et tira un rayon laser dans sa direction. L'instrument de musique produit une note très grave lorsqu'il fut réduit en cendres. Nyx, quant à lui, avait réussi à sauter juste à temps pour l'éviter.

Les deux autres bras de Légion tentaient d'atteindre Auguste par des feux croisés tandis que celui-ci courait comme un dératé en décrivant des cercles autour de la créature. Son objectif était de trouver une faille.

Il réalisa une glissade au sol et trancha un second tentacule, ce qui entraîna un autre cri effroyablement dérangeant de la part de Légion. Le troisième s'enroula autour de la jambe d'Auguste et le souleva dans les airs.

Il le balança dans tous les sens contre les murs avec une force telle que les murs se fissurèrent. Les chocs furent si violents qu'Auguste ne put s'empêcher de cracher du sang. Ce dernier donna un ultime coup de faux dans sa visqueuse entrave, détruisant ainsi le troisième tentacule.

Il retomba lourdement au sol à l'écart de la foule des sans-visages dans une roulade peu maîtrisée. Auguste en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Nyx qui était aux prises avec le dernier bras de la créature. Il fut soulagé de constater que le chat avec réussi à bloquer son adversaire autour d'un pilier.

Le chat en profita pour mordre avec une puissance exacerbée le tentacule qui laissa s'échapper une cascade de sang. Le dernier bras armé de Légion venait d'être neutralisé.

Il était temps pour Auguste de mettre un terme à ce combat. Alors que la masse des sans-visages se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, il fit un effort exceptionnel pour se relever et partir à l'assaut du cœur de Légion.

Cependant, il y avait désormais trop d'ennemis entre lui et sa cible pour qu'il puisse foncer dans le tas. Il lança adroitement sa faux tel un boomerang vers l'organe palpitant. Au moment où la lame entra en contact avec ce noyau dégoutant, celui-ci explosa dans un fatras de lumière et de sang.

L'explosion projeta le nécromancien à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous les hommes sans visages se mirent à brûler en même temps et le reste du corps de Légions se disloqua dans un effroyable cri sourd. Ils avaient vaincu la créature.

Néanmoins, Auguste était dans un sale état. Nyx le rejoint aussi vite qu'il le put et extirpa une potion de santé. Il la fit boire à son ami et la majorité de ses plaies se refermèrent. Cependant, il avait toujours un trou à la place du cœur.

« Il faut que… que je refasse le rituel de remplacement de cœur… » Dit difficilement Auguste.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Demanda Nyx dans l'empressement.

« Il me faut quelque chose pour combler le vide et faire… faire office. »

« Je vais te trouver ça sur le champ ! » S'exclama le chat qui ne perdit pas une minute.

Nyx se mit en quête d'un objet rond – n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire – pour remplacer le cœur factice de son maître. Malheureusement pour lui, le chapelle était remplie des débris du combat et les résidus des corps rendaient les recherches ardues.

Aucun objet ne semblait correspondre. Nyx commença à désespérer : il avait failli perdre son ami une fois, il ne voulait pas revivre cette sensation. Il n'y a que lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de sa valeur. Il venait de s'en rendre compte mieux que personne.

Le chat sauta sur le balcon de l'étage supérieur au cours de ses recherches. Soudain, il se retrouva devant de longues jambes nues. Un instant, il crut que leur récente rencontre, Eria, était revenue sur ses pas et son cœur se réchauffa.

Toutefois, en levant les yeux, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de la jeune Belnades. La femme qui le surplombait était elle aussi d'une beauté saisissante, mais d'une autre forme. Ses cheveux roses clairs encadraient un visage à la peau très pâle et aux yeux rouges rubis.

Sa peau opaline était habillée d'un ensemble ne couvrant que peu de chair et laissant ressortir les charmes de formes généreuses. Plus étonnant : deux cornes lui sortaient du crâne ainsi que deux grandes ailes de chauves-souris de son dos.

A leur vue, Nyx recula par méfiance. La plupart des êtres qui possédaient ces attributs étaient soit des vampires, soit des démons. Il fut stupéfait lorsque la femme lui tendit une sphère dorée.

« Ceci devrait faire l'affaire », dit-elle dans un sourire qui laissait apparaître deux canines acérées.

« Qui êtes vous ? » S'empressa de demander le chat. « Et pourquoi voudriez-vous nous aider ? »

« Je comprends que tu sois sur tes gardes, mais nous discuterons plus tard. Sauve ton ami d'abord. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de danger. Je te le promets. »

Constatant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'Auguste ne passe l'arme à gauche, Nyx considéra son offre. Elle avait l'occasion de les tuer tous les deux sans problème en ce moment même, alors pourquoi la sphère serait-elle ensorcelée ?

Nyx accepta et amena l'orbe dorée à son maître. Ce dernier était à peine conscient, mais il put quand même placer l'objet dans le trou béant de sa poitrine et réussit à incanter un sortilège pour qu'il prenne la place de son véritable cœur.

Il referma ensuite les tissus de sa peau et il ne resta finalement qu'une grosse cicatrice rouge en travers de son plastron. Il prit un moment pour retrouver ses esprits, puis il se mit en position assise contre le mur. La femme étrange lui faisait face.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie », avoua Auguste. « Je ne peux que vous remercier. Maintenant, vous pouvez nous dire qui vous êtes. »

« Très bien, je vais vous le dire. Je peux bien me présenter à celui qui a vaincu le terrible Légion. Je me nomme Lilith. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis une archdémone au service du seigneur de ce château. »

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas dû recevoir le mémo sur ma présence ici », railla Auguste.

« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes là, Auguste Belmont. »

« Si vous êtes notre ennemie, pourquoi nous avoir aidé ? » Questionna Nyx.

« Cela me paraît évident ! Ce ne serait pas amusant du tout si vous mouriez maintenant », dit Lilith. « De plus, un homme tel que vous ne mérite pas la mort… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Auguste.

« Si beau… Si musclé et ténébreux… J'aime le fait que vous soyez en vie et pourtant si proche de la mort… » Dit elle en se léchant les doigts. « Il faut absolument que vous rejoigniez ma cour des fantasmes ! Je meurs d'envie de vous croquer ! »

Auguste et Nyx se regardèrent avec surprise. Même si la démone était très belle et attirante, les cornes et les ailes refroidissaient instantanément les ardeurs du nécromancien.

« Je ne rejoindrais rien du tout », protesta-t-il. Je préfère encore mourir. »

« Pardonnez-moi si je me suis fourvoyée ! » S'exclama Lilith en prétendant l'étonnement. « Si ce sont les hommes qui vous attirent, je peux également vous proposer mon aide. »

« Cessez ces enfantillages », coupa sèchement Auguste.

Le visage de la démone se referma net. Elle se pencha pour caresser Nyx, mais celui-ci se recula en affichant un air mauvais. Lilith ne souriait plus du tout à présent.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se trame dans ce château, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vagabondez tels de joyeux compagnons avec la douce idée d'empêcher le réveil du seigneur des ténèbres sans voir une once de ce qui est réellement en cours. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'enquit Auguste avec inquiétude.

« Je vais vous le révéler car vous me faites pitié et parce que je m'ennuie atrocement », décida-t-elle mimant de s'arracher les cheveux. « Ataxia Belmont est en train d'accumuler une énorme dose d'énergie magique pour ressusciter Dracula. Comment procède-t-elle me demanderez-vous ? C'est on ne peut plus simple ! Elle a invoqué quatre entités démoniaques ancestrales pour l'aider dans sa tâche. »

« Et tu en fais partie », conclut Nyx.

« Que vous devenez perspicaces ! » S'exclama Lilith avec un air joueur. « Effectivement, moi, la grande Lilith, j'en fais partie. »

« Tu insinues donc que pour stopper le plan d'Ataxia… » Commença Auguste.

« Il faut nous vaincre tous les quatre », confirma la démone. « Mais cela vous sera totalement impossible. Je vais vous laisser partir vers la serre en vie et vous y rencontrerez ma tendre Asmodée. Il est certain que vous mourez, mais qui sait ! »

« Tu nous sous-estime, monstre ! » Riposta Auguste. « Toi et tes petits amis, je vous ferais tâter de ma faux ! »

« J'ai hâte de te voir en action, petit bébé Belmont ! » Dit-elle en gloussant. « Néanmoins, il est peu probable que l'on se recroise. Mes collègues sont bien moins gentils que moi. J'aime profiter des humains lorsqu'ils sont en vie. Eux les préfèrent morts. »

« Nous n'avons pas peur de vous ! » S'écria Nyx.

« Si vous le dîtes. Ca y est, je m'ennuie. Je pars. J'espère vous revoir dans de plus intimes circonstances, même si j'en doute. Adieu ! »

Lilith disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée rose. Elle laissait derrière elle un parfum fruité qui réchauffait le corps d'Auguste. C'était une odeur délicate et sensuelle, pleine de phéromones, mais étrangement malsaine.

« De nouveaux ennemis », conclut Nyx. « Excellent. »

« Ataxia ne nous a pas épargné », acquiesça le nécromancien. Néanmoins, j'ai confiance en nous. »

« De toute manière, nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Nous partirons quand tu te sentiras prêt. »

« Je pense que ça va aller », dit Auguste. « Mon cœur de substitution s'est stabilisé rapidement du fait de sa grande qualité. De plus, la potion a guérit la plupart de mes blessures. »

Le Belmont se leva et ensemble ils reprirent le chemin de la serre. Ils traversèrent les grandes portes qui marquaient la sortie de la chapelle sans aucun regret de quitter ce lieu maudit. Une fois de plus, un couloir leur faisait face. Tout au bout, ils atteignirent la serre.

Ce qui les frappa le plus en entrant fut la lumière qui pénétrait à travers les immenses baies vitrées de la zone. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la chapelle et la chaleur du soleil leur manquait terriblement. Toute la végétation présente dans ce lieu formait un écosystème à lui seul.

« Cet endroit est superbe », constata Nyx. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur les talents de jardinier de Dracula. »

« Comme quoi, on peut être un horrible comte vampire et apprécier entretenir des parterres de fleurs », plaisanta Auguste.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout. Je pense qu'il considère les végétaux comme moins nuisibles que les humains et donc de meilleure compagnie. »

« C'est un sentiment compréhensible… » Convint Auguste. « Bon, dépêchons-nous de trouver cette « Asmodée » et de lui régler son compte. »

Les deux acolytes reprirent le chemin en direction du centre de la zone. La serre était une zone composée d'une seule et très vaste pièce. Plusieurs étages la divisait mais tout était ouvert et éclairé.

Auguste et Nyx se retrouvèrent bientôt face à des panneaux indicatifs. L'un désignait l'étage supérieur qui menait vers la Tour de l'horloge, tandis que l'autre vers le bas prenait la direction du « Trône d'Asmodée » selon le message écrit avec du sang.

« C'est charmant », ironisa Auguste. « Allons lui donner une bonne leçon. »

Ils suivirent ce chemin et tombèrent rapidement sur les escaliers descendants. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'y rendaient, une énorme créature surgit de derrière une haie de fougères. C'était une sorte de poulet géant qui avait tout d'une volaille excepté sa queue qui était un serpent.

Il remarqua les deux compagnons et commença à s'approcher lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » Demanda Auguste.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir lu quelque information sur ce monstre dans un livre », dit Nyx. « Je n'arrive cependant pas à me rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. »

Soudain, les yeux de la créature se mirent à briller.

« Ca y est, ça me revient ! » S'écria Nyx. « Bouge de là ! »

Auguste et son chat firent un bond de côté. Les yeux du monstre émirent un rayon lumineux à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt. Tout ce qui était dans le champ concerné par le rayon se transforma alors en pierre : les plantes, le sol et même l'eau.

« Incroyable ! » S'exclama le nécromancien. « Nous avons failli fini changés en statue ! »

« Son regard pétrifie, tel est son pouvoir. Il s'agit du Coquatrice ! »

Auguste et Nyx exécutèrent une roulade pour éviter un deuxième rayon pétrifiant. Le premier attrapa sa faux et trancha la tête de l'oiseau alors que ses yeux brillaient encore.

« Je n'ai jamais fait confiance aux oiseaux », avoua Auguste.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Nyx.

« C'est pourtant évident : ils n'ont pas de bras. »

« Parfois, tu me désespères », conclut le chat dans un soupir.

Ils reprirent leur route en évitant les plantes assassines qui tentaient de les attraper avec des lianes ou des racines, puis ils descendirent les escaliers. L'étage inférieur ressemblait quasiment en tous points à celui qu'ils venaient de voir. Un petit chemin fleuri semblait les mener vers le repère d'Asmodée.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans cette direction, Auguste entendit un bruissement dans les haies. C'est alors qu'une épée sortit de nulle part pour tenter de lui trancher la gorge. Il la bloqua avec sa lame et put discerner une femme dans les buissons qui disparut presque automatiquement.

« Ce doit être le comité d'accueil », prévint Nyx. « Soyons sur nos gardes. »

Une minute plus tard, une immense hache s'éleva au dessus de leurs têtes et vint s'écraser entre eux. Celle qui la maniait était une femme aux cheveux très courts, la tête ornée de deux petites cornes et possédant des ailes de chauves-souris dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient rouges de sang et ses dents étaient très pointues.

« C'est donc toi la démone Asmodée ? » Questionna Auguste en tirant sa faux.

La femme ne répondit rien et chargea de plus belle avec sa hache. Le nécromancien eut beaucoup de mal à la bloquer car elle possédait une force extraordinaire. Il réussit à la repousser puis prit Nyx sous le bras et courut vers le trône d'Asmodée.

Il trébucha du fait d'un piège : une corde avait été tendue au sol pour qu'il se prenne les pieds dedans. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait : il s'agissait en réalité d'un long serpent dont la base était le bras d'une autre démone.

Celle-ci avait les cheveux très longs et possédait aussi l'attirail propre aux êtres démoniaques. Ses yeux pleuraient du sang et son visage affichait un air apeuré. Auguste eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'en réalité ses deux bras étaient de longs serpents.

Il reprit sa course, toujours poursuivi par la première démone qui levait haut sa hache pour le trancher en deux. Il fut stoppé une fois de plus par une démone – une troisième – qui maniait l'épée qui avait failli le tuer quelques minutes auparavant.

Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et c'était là sa seule différence physique avec les deux autres. Elle prenait un air très sérieux et fermé, comme si ses émotions lui avaient été retirées depuis longtemps.

Elle attaqua Auguste avec une rapidité d'exécution spectaculaire qui laissait penser qu'elle était experte du maniement de son arme. Le nécromancien dû répliquer en s'appliquant pour bloquer ses coups répétés. Finalement, il la désarma, provoquant un éclat de stupeur chez son adversaire qui se figea automatiquement.

Voyant que la démone à la hache se rapprochait dangereusement, Auguste et Nyx s'enfuirent pour éviter d'avoir à en affronter deux en même temps. Ils atteignirent enfin l'endroit qu'ils recherchaient : un petit square fleuri au milieu duquel trônait une femme.

Les fleurs étaient toutes tâchées de sang coagulé et derrière la scène quelques cadavres démembrés rendaient le paysage morbide à souhait. La femme, quant à elle, était visiblement une démone. Cependant, la taille de ses cornes et de ses ailes témoignait de son rang supérieur aux trois précédentes.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu profond, attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait une tenue de cuir noir qui soulignait son côté dominatrice. Son regard cramoisi se posa sur Auguste dès qu'il fut arrivé et celui-ci eut un frisson d'épouvante étrange lorsque leurs yeux s'entrechoquèrent.

« Je vous attendais », dit la femme sans bouger de son siège, un trône fait entièrement d'os, probablement humains.

« C'est donc vous Asmodée ? » Questionna Nyx avec véhémence.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler », coupa sèchement Asmodée en faisant rugir son fouet. « Si vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'ici, c'est que mes sbire n'ont pas réussi à vous tuer. Quelles incapables ! »

« Pour leur défense, je suis un coriace », dit Auguste.

L'archdémone l'ignora totalement et se leva du trône.

« Mégère ! Alecto ! Tisiphone ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Rassemblement ! »

Dans un écran de fumée violette, les trois démones qui avaient à tour de rôle tenté d'assassiner les deux acolytes précédemment apparurent devant eux. Elles étaient telles qu'ils les avaient vues : Mégère était apeurée, Tisiphone était tout en sang-froid, tandis qu'Alecto était enragée.

Asmodée passa en revue ses troupes en faisant claquer son fouet pour les effrayer. Les trois sbires semblaient lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

« Vous me décevez une fois de plus », déclara-t-elle aux trois démones qui faisaient profil bas. « A trois, vous êtes incapables de vaincre un pathétique humain et son chaton ? »

« Ca y est, je la déteste », souffla Nyx à l'attention de son maître.

« Comme je vous aime de tout mon cœur », continua Asmodée en leur donnant des coups de pieds et de poings, « je vais vous donner une seconde chance. »

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son trône d'un pas assuré.

« Amenez moi la tête de ce Belmont et je vous pardonnerais peut être. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux trois démones qui relevèrent la tête et se préparèrent un assaut sans pitié. Alecto fonça la première avec sa hache prête à fendre la terre en deux. Auguste l'esquiva de peu mais entra du même coup dans le champ d'action de Tisiphone qu'il dû bloquer avec vivacité.

Il recula dans Mégère qui, en écartant ses cheveux longs, laissait apparaître une bouche affreuse d'où provint un cri assourdissant aux vertus magiques. En effet, il avait la capacité d'endommager le système cérébral et de paralyser la victime quelques instants. Le nécromancien en fut la triste victime et ploya du genou par terre.

Alors qu'Alecto revenait à la charge pour profiter de cette faiblesse, Nyx bondit sur elle et lui donna un coup de griffe empoisonnée. Elle le balança au loin mais il retomba sur ses pattes. Blessée, l'enragée ploya elle aussi du genou. Le poison faisait effet.

Toutefois, elle se remit vite sur pieds, à la surprise du chat. Il semblait en effet qu'Alecto possédait une constitution telle qu'elle pouvait se régénérer rapidement et être immunisée contre les corps étrangers. Elle fonça sur Nyx pour se venger mais Auguste, qui avait reprit ses esprits, lui donna un coup de faux dans le dos qui lui déchira la peau.

Elle tomba à terre, sanglante et écorchée. Mégère revint vers Auguste et enserra ses serpents autour de son cou pour l'étrangler. Nyx sauta sur elle et la mordit au cou, ce qui la fit lâcher son emprise.

Elle recommença à crier et le chat reçut le brouhaha de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre inerte. Auguste donna un coup de faux à la démone qui se recula pour l'esquiver. C'est alors qu'il ressentit comme un picotement agaçant au niveau de son estomac.

Il baissa la tête et vit une lame le transpercer. Tisiphone, la troisième démone, retira son épée du corps d'Auguste dans un flot de sang et ce dernier s'effondra au sol.

Il ressentit alors une douleur incomparable. Il avait l'impression qu'une flamme le brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'une créature lui dévorait les entrailles ou encore que l'on broyait lentement ses organes internes avec une petite cuillère. C'était la sensation la plus affligeante qu'il avait ressentit dans sa vie.

« La lame de Tisiphone transmet une malédiction à tout ce qu'elle tranche », expliqua Asmodée avec un sourire diabolique. « La souffrance que tu ressens est multipliée par dix, Belmont. »

En effet, la peine qu'il constatait était insoutenable. Il était incapable de bouger.

« Déjà vaincu ? » Soupira la cheffe démoniaque. « Tu ne mérites même pas que l'on te tue proprement ! »

Elle se leva de son siège et marcha vers Auguste. Nyx se réveilla et se mit sur son chemin. Elle le dégagea d'un coup de pied, puis elle se pencha sur son maître.

« J'ai promis à Lucifugus que je le laisserais te dévorer vivant si je te capturais », dit-elle. « J'aime faire plaisir à mes amis. Et il n'y a rien de plus cruel que de mourir de cette manière. Ha ha ha ! »

Elle tapa du pied par terre et un trou se forma magiquement sous Auguste qui chuta dans les ténèbres sans ses affaires et sans Nyx. Ce dernier vit disparaître son ami sous ses yeux.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il en panique. « Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'animal avec un air victorieux sur son visage.

« Mon chat, vois-tu, il y a un endroit dans ce château où même moi je ne voudrais me retrouver. J'ai envoyé ton ami dans les catacombes, d'où il ne reviendra jamais ! »

 _A suivre : Auguste se retrouve seul et désarmé dans les catacombes ! Va-t-il s'en sortir vivant ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Personnages_

 _Auguste Belmont : le héros de cette histoire. Banni du clan par son propre père pour ses usages de magie noire, il est maintenant le seul espoir pour empêcher la résurrection de Dracula._

 _Nyx : un chat magique qui accompagne Auguste partout. Son corps est à demi squelette._

 _Dracula : le seigneur vampire qui règne sur les ténèbres. Il loge dans son château en Transylvanie._

 _Ataxia Belmont : matriarche du clan Belmont, tante de Simon Belmont, elle trahit son clan dans le but de ressusciter Dracula._

 _Eria Belnades : jeune magicienne du clan Belnades, elle veut elle aussi empêcher la résurrection de Dracula, mais refuse de se joindre à Auguste._

 _Simon Belmont : chef du clan Belmont, il a vaincu Dracula par deux fois._

 _Alexander Belmont : n2 du clan Belmont, il est le père d'Auguste._

 _Lilith : une archdémone ancestrale au service du plan d'Ataxia pour ressusciter Dracula. Elle est liée à l'instabilité et à la luxure._

 _Asmodée : une archdémone ancestrale au service du plan d'Ataxia pour ressusciter Dracula. Elle est liée à la cruauté. Les démones Mégère, Alecto et Tisiphone sont sous ses ordres._

 _Lucifugus : un archdémon résidant dans les catacombes du château._

* * *

 _Asmodée avait fait tomber Auguste dans les catacombes ! Que va-t-il se passer pour nos deux compagnons, séparés er confrontés aux pires dangers ?_

Cela faisait un moment qu'Auguste n'était plus tout à fait conscient. Au milieu de la douleur extrême qu'il ressentait au ventre, il comprenait vaguement avoir fait une chute dans le noir complet. Cela lui avait parut durer une éternité et à un moment il toucha enfin le sol.

Il roula sur une énorme pile d'os qui avait amortit sa chute. Là où il était désormais était un lieu poussiéreux, extrêmement sombre et spacieux. La température était anormalement élevée, comme s'il se trouvait très profondément enfoui dans le sol.

Il resta pendant un long moment allongé par terre la main agrippant de façon effrénée ses abdominaux où la plaie que lui avait infligée Tisiphone le brûlait atrocement de l'intérieur. Il n'osait bouger et n'en avait même pas la force.

Haletant et suintant, il rassembla ses forces pour s'asseoir. Les catacombes disposaient d'une odeur de pourriture mêlée à celle de renfermé qui conférait au lieu une atmosphère tout à fait détestable.

Auguste tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut que des squelettes peuplaient ces sous-sols. Malheureusement pour lui, il constata également qu'il ne possédait ni son sac, ni sa faux. Asmodée l'avait envoyé à la mort sans défenses.

Par chance, il avait pensé à emmener des dagues de jet avec lui, cachées sous sa veste. Ces armes et sa magie constituaient les seuls moyens mis à sa disposition pour survivre. Néanmoins, la douleur qu'il ressentait en continu serait un énorme handicap.

Il se leva avec difficulté en se tenant le ventre et se dirigea vers la lumière la plus proche provenant d'un chandelier au loin. Celui-ci laissait entrevoir une galerie explorable. Auguste se déplaçait lentement et avec peu de discrétion.

Au détour d'un couloir, il eut le choix entre la gauche et la droite. Des bruits provenaient en masse du chemin de droite et il prit donc la décision d'aller à gauche.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à se sentir seul bien longtemps car un squelette débarqua d'un trou dans le mur. Il amenait avec lui une petite bombe artisanale dont la mèche était déjà allumée et fonça sur Auguste. Ce dernier lança un de ses couteaux dans l'explosif, ce qui fit sauter la bombe et le squelette avec elle.

« Des squelettes qui portent des bombes, maintenant ? Et kamikaze en plus ! Quel enfer. Dracula trouve toujours de quoi me surprendre. »

Pendant un instant il avait presque oublié la douleur qui le tiraillait au creux de son ventre. Il commençait même à s'y habituer. Ses tissus s'étaient réparés, stoppant l'hémorragie, mais la souffrance était toujours présente. Il avait rapidement comprit que cette blessure portait en elle une malédiction. Il faudrait apprendre à vivre avec pour le moment.

Il reprit son chemin en espérant ne plus avoir à se confronter aux squelettes suicidaires, mais à la place il fit la rencontre de créatures intéressantes : des têtes de dragons en pierres ornaient le chemin, adossées aux murs.

Etant donné leur placement si bien ordonné – et dont l'intérêt décoratif restait à prouver – ainsi que la lumière qui brillait dans leurs yeux, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il lança une pierre devant l'un de ces bustes et celle-ci cracha instantanément une salve enflammée dans toute une partie du couloir.

« Si vous croyez m'avoir avec ça… » Défia Auguste.

Le nécromancien sauta avec douleur sur les têtes de pierres les unes après les autres, évitant ainsi leur crachin flamboyant. Cependant, arrivé sur la dernière, il remarqua qu'une d'entre elles était au plafond et sauta juste à temps pour éviter de finir calciné. Il avait littéralement eut très chaud.

Auguste arriva à un croisement entre une pente montante et une autre descendante. Désirant plus que tout remonter pour retrouver Nyx et se venger d'Asmodée, il choisit le chemin vers le haut sans véritablement savoir où il menait.

Cela l'amena dans une salle où une sorte de lilliputien était en train d'astiquer une magnifique paire de bottes avec un chiffon. Lorsque la créature aperçut Auguste, elle cacha l'objet de son attention dans son dos. Le Belmont tira une dague de sa ceinture au cas où il aurait à se battre.

« Allez, approche saleté », dit-il en se préparant au combat.

L'homme-puce ne répondit rien mais semblait ne pas vouloir se battre. Au contraire, il aurait préféré qu'Auguste parte pour qu'il puisse conserver son bien. De ce fait, le nécromancien pensa que ces bottes devaient avoir quelque chose de très spécial s'il les protégeait au prix de sa vie.

« Donne-moi tes bottes », ordonna-t-il en pointant son arme vers la créature.

« Je refuse ! » S'écria le lilliputien d'une voix criarde. « Mon précieux ! »

Auguste s'approcha et le monstre prit peur.

« Donne-les moi ou je t'éventre, petit. »

Cette fois-ci, la créature fut terrifiée et abandonna son précieux butin pour s'enfuit à toute allure. Auguste n'aimait ni menacer, ni voler en général. Cependant, la situation faisait qu'il devait se saisir de toutes les occasions pour améliorer sa condition. C'était manger ou être mangé. La morale n'avait que peu de valeur ici.

Il essaya les dîtes bottes et ne sentit aucune différence. Il tenta de courir, mais le résultat ne fut que de réveiller sa douleur insupportable. Alors il sauta et cette fois-ci comprit l'intérêt de ces chausses.

Tandis qu'il exécutait un saut, Auguste s'arrêta dans les airs et ne retomba pas au sol. Les bottes lui donnaient donc le pouvoir de sauter une seconde fois. Cela lui revenait maintenant : il avait lu quelque chose sur cet artefact. Il s'agissait des bottes de gravité.

Avec cet atout en poche, il pourrait accéder plus facilement à des surfaces jusqu'alors inaccessibles. De plus, il se sentait globalement plus léger. Ce n'était pas de refus, étant donné son état.

Le chemin devant lui menait à un cul-de-sac. Auguste rebroussa chemin et prit la pente descendante. Celle-ci le fit passer par des galeries plus larges dans lesquelles il dû se cacher des monstres qui grouillaient. Finalement, il atteignit une plus grande pièce peuplée d'une foule de squelettes armés de bombes.

Auguste n'allait pas prendre le risque de provoquer une explosion en chaîne : il devait trouver un moyen de passer sans se faire repérer.

Fort heureusement, il disposait, dans sa panoplie de sortilèges, d'une magie capable de le métamorphoser instantanément en quelque chose de mort. Qu'y avait-il de plus mort qu'un squelette ? C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour éviter un combat perdu d'avance. Il se cacha et exécuta son rituel.

« _Mutatis mortem_ », chuchota-t-il à l'abri des regards.

Tout à coup, son corps se transforma et bientôt il arborait l'apparence d'un squelette humain tout à fait convaincant. Avec cette nouvelle forme, il traversa la salle en passant parmi les autres squelettes sans éveiller les soupçons. Néanmoins, il sursauta lorsque l'un d'entre eux lui adressa la parole.

« Tu es nouveau ? » Demanda l'inconnu.

« Ca se pourrait », répondit prudemment Auguste.

« Je vais t'emmener voir le maître dans ce cas. Il te donnera de quoi te battre. Il parait qu'un Belmont se trouve dans le château, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes dessus désarmé ! »

« Je te suis », dit l'imposteur qui jubilait autant qu'il paniquait d'aller trouver le maître des lieux.

Le squelette l'emmena un peu plus au fond des catacombes. Auguste avait du mal à suivre le pas du fait de sa blessure. Il semblait que changer d'apparence n'avait pas fait disparaître la malédiction de Tisiphone. Il y était maintenant habitué, mais la douleur ne faiblissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es défectueux ? » Questionna le squelette en voyant Auguste traîner la patte.

« Je dois avoir une côte fêlée, rien de grave », inventa-t-il.

Son guide n'avait apparemment qu'un intérêt limité pour ce qu'il disait car il ne lui posa pas plus de questions. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans une grotte au plafond gigantesque éclairée par de nombreuses bougies.

Ils traversèrent un pont de pierre surplombant un bassin garni de stalagmites extrêmement pointues dans lequel il aurait été bien malheureux de tomber. Une chute d'ici entraînerait à coup sûr la mort, même des plus agiles ou des plus coriaces.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte. Elle était gardée par un énorme chien à trois têtes qu'Auguste identifia aisément au chien Cerbère, initialement gardien des Enfers. Malgré la rage perpétuelle qu'il affichait, les deux squelettes purent passer devant lui sans problèmes en passant dans l'interstice de la porte.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer n'avait rien de comparable au reste des catacombes : elle était beaucoup plus glauque, ce qui était déjà un exploit. Les murs étaient entièrement constitués d'os humains peints en or et de nombreux chandeliers éclairaient la pièce. C'était une pièce luxueusement morbide.

Au milieu, une énorme créature trônait sur un fauteuil géant, constitué lui aussi d'os ainsi que d'armes en fer en tout genre. Le monstre en question était plus ou moins humanoïde. Il possédait trois yeux mal agencés sur son visage, des cornes qui descendaient le long de son corps comme des rubans ainsi qu'une énorme queue de dragon. Ses membres étaient comparables à ceux d'un très gros ours. Sa bouche, quant à elle, était ornée de grandes canines. Le tout lui donnait un air simplet. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas fini.

Enfin, Auguste remarqua un détail important : près du trône, un cadavre presque totalement décomposé était pendu par le plafond. Une pancarte accrochée à ce qu'il restait de son cou annonçait : « Ci-git l'héritier des Belmont, cet inconscient ». L'écriture était assez barbare pour qu'Auguste en devine l'auteur, même s'il était déjà surpris que la bête sache écrire.

La vue du cadavre de son cousin dans un si piteux état lui fit un pincement au cœur. Cependant, Auguste resta de marbre.

« Maître Lucifugus, je vous amène une nouvelle recrue », déclama le squelette à la créature démoniaque.

« Bien », grogna la bête. « Laisse-moi seul avec lui. »

Le squelette se retira dans la seconde. Lucifugus jeta son regard difforme sur le petit squelette désormais seul face à lui.

« Je suis celui qui règne ici. Tu dois m'obéir à la lettre. Compris ? Si ton travail me convient pas, j'me servirais de toi comme cure-dent. »

Auguste acquiesça et se rapprocha du monstre.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Demanda-t-il fébrilement.

« Vas-y mais après part. Je dois faire une… Comment on dit déjà ? Quand on est fatigué et… »

« Une sieste ? » L'interrompit Auguste qui n'avait pas que ça à faire de renseigner l'énorme imbécile.

Le géant prit un temps considérable à comprendre le terme.

« Oui, voilà », répondit Lucifugus, apparemment satisfait. « Alors, ta question. »

« Qui était-ce ? » Questionna Auguste en pointant du doigt feu Simon Jr.

Lucifugus tourna mollement sa grosse tête jusqu'au corps qui pendait à sa gauche.

« Un fou ! » S'exclama la bête. « Le jeune Belmont a voulu se confronter à nous. Je l'ai torturé pendant un temps, mais il était plus du tout conscient à cause de la douleur. Alors je l'ai tué, puis j'ai voulu l'dévorer, mais son goût m'plaisait pas, alors je l'ai pendu ici. »

« Il détenait des objets de valeur sur lui ? »

« Ben dis-donc ! C'est bien la première fois que j'croise un squelette avide ! Il avait une sorte de fouet magique sur lui, mais ça m'ennuyait terriblement. »

« Où se trouve-t-il à présent, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Je l'ai donné à Nahémar. Il aime les choses de valeur et moi je préfère manger. Il sait pas ce qui est bon. »

« Où réside ce Nahémar ? »

« Il loge dans la tour aux trésors… Mais pourquoi t'es si intéressé ? »

Auguste avait eu toutes les informations qu'il désirait et il sentait que la créature devenait méfiante. Désormais, il fallait se débarrasser du lourdaud. Son plan était déjà établit depuis un moment. Il annula promptement son sortilège de métamorphose et reprit son apparence humaine.

« Surprise », déclara-t-il, fier de son coup de théâtre.

« Que, qui, quoi ? » Bafouilla Lucifugus de stupeur. « Quel genre de squelette t'es, au juste ? »

« Je suis Auguste Belmont, aussi connu sous les divers noms de « le corrompu », « maître nécromancien », « le sans-cœur », « chasseur de vampire », « seigneur des squelettes » et j'en passe. Les gens donnent toute sorte de titres étranges… »

« J'ai rien compris à ton charabia », conclut Lucifugus qui se grattait la tête.

« Alors écoute bien ça : je vais te faire rejoindre tes ancêtres ! Lucifugus, prépare-toi à la damnation éternelle ! »

Après ce discours, le démon paraissait à la fois choqué, confus et énervé, mais son visage hideux ne rendait pas bien les émotions.

« T'es le Belmont qui est venu venger l'autre Belmont ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un air de fierté.

« Tu ne comprends pas très vite, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Auguste en soupirant.

« NE ME TRAITE PAS D'IDIOT ! » Hurla Lucifugus. « J'VAIS T'REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE ! »

Le démon se leva de son siège et entreprit de courir vers Auguste, mais ce dernier mit automatiquement la poudre d'escampette en passant par la porte géante. De là, le chien Cerbère l'aperçut et grogna à son encontre. Le nécromancien se réfugia sur le côté de la porte et attendit quelques secondes.

Lucifugus défonça littéralement la porte en courant et écrasa le pauvre Cerbère en trébuchant sur lui. Le chien fut aplati sous son poids.

« Mon chienchien ! » S'écria-t-il comme un enfant qui aurait cassé son jouet. « Tu m'as fait tuer mon cabot ! »

Il tenta d'attraper Auguste, mais celui-ci passa courtement entre les jambes de son adversaire et courut vers le pont suspendu.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! » Continua Lucifugus en le poursuivant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Une fois arrivé au milieu du pont, Auguste rebroussa chemin et fit une glissade au sol, ce qui le fit passer une fois de plus en dessous du monstre, afin de se trouver de l'autre côté. La créature se retourna maladroitement et se pencha pour le capturer.

« Attends ! » S'égosilla le Belmont, ce qui stoppa net le démon dans son élan.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire tes dernières paroles ? »

« Peut être. »

« Tu commences à me gonfler ! Parles clairement ou c'est fini pour toi ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Ecoutes, avant que tu ne me tues, j'aimerais te parler de la belle côte de bœuf que je transporte. Ce serait vraiment bête qu'elle soit gâchée. »

Lucifugus se gratta le menton comme s'il réfléchissait ardemment à la situation.

« Pas faux. Mais ça ne t'épargneras que quelques instants, Belmont », prévint-il alors qu'il avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux et la salive qui lui dégoulinait de son affreuse gueule.

« Je le sais bien, mais tel que tu me vois, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Alors je vais te la confier », mentit-il.

« Génial ! » S'excita Lucifugus. « Marre de manger végétarien, envoie la barbaque ! »

Auguste saisit une dague à sa ceinture et la projeta très haut dans les airs, bien au dessus du monstre.

« Attrape-là avant qu'elle ne retombe ! » Intima-t-il au démon.

Ce dernier ne réfléchit pas et sauta dans les airs pour attraper ce qu'il croyait être un morceau de viande. La taille de l'objet en question aurait dû l'alerter, mais il n'y avait pas pensé et il avait très mauvaise vue.

Une fois qu'il récupéra la dague, il la regarda avec surprise.

« Mais c'est pas du bœuf, ça ! » Conclut habilement la créature.

Il retomba si lourdement sur le pont que ce dernier s'effondra immédiatement sous son poids. Auguste, quant à lui, était à une distance parfaite de la terre ferme pour y accéder d'un double saut. Il mit donc ses nouvelles bottes de gravité à contribution et se posa comme une fleur.

Lucifugus tomba dans le ravin dans une rafale de cris et finit empalé sur une énorme stalagmite. Son corps fut percé de part en part dans un flot de sang noir. Malgré cette blessure mortelle, il lui restait encore un dernier souffle. Il releva péniblement la tête.

« T… Toi ! » Bafouilla-t-il la bouche pleine d'hémoglobine. « Tu m'as trompé ! »

« La ferme », coupa sèchement Auguste.

Il venait de prononcer ces deux mots avec une telle gravité que Lucifugus en resta bouche bée.

« Tu es celui qui a tué mon cousin Simon. Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela, il se serait fait tuer par n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi dans ce château. Cependant, tu as osé piétiner son cadavre, tu as souillé son corps et humilié son esprit. C'était un être humain, certes faible, mais bon et courageux. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais une telle barbarie. Grâce à moi, son âme reposera enfin en paix. »

Le démon se mit rire faiblement tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang.

« Ha ha ha ! C'était donc ça. T'as eu c'que tu voulais dans c'cas ! Mais écoutes moi bien. T'as beau être futé, Belmont, mais t'as aucune chance face à mes copains. Ils sont encore plus forts que moi, sans parler du seigneur Dracula ! »

Auguste lui lança soudainement deux dagues directement dans ses orbites, lui crevant les pupilles d'emblée.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. »

Lucifugus ne réagissait même plus à la douleur. Il était sur le point de mourir.

« Ils me vengeront tous », dit-il tout bas. « Vengez le pauvre Lucifugus… Toi aussi, Balore, petit frère, tu me vengeras quand tu seras grand et fort… comme moi… »

Sur ces mots, le démon laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, signe qu'il était mort. Auguste ressentit un profond soulagement. Son plan était extrêmement risqué et il se félicitait d'une telle réussite. En revanche, il était dans un état d'épuisement considérable, sa blessure empirant sa condition.

Mais la victoire était là. Il avait vengé Simon Jr pour toutes les tortures atroces qu'il avait dû subir ainsi que le traitement de son corps après sa mort. Ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup aimés de son vivant. Cependant, personne ne méritait de finir de cette façon.

Le nécromancien retourna dans la « salle du trône » de Lucifugus en contournant le cadavre du chien. Il lança une de ses dernières dagues dans les airs afin de couper la corde à laquelle pendait le cadavre de Simon. Une fois au sol, Auguste vérifia l'état du corps.

Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, même pour un nécromancien comme lui. Il fallait que les vers fassent leur travail sur la chair : l'exhumation était nécessaire. Auguste utilisa à nouveau un sortilège.

« _Thesauri sepelite_ », prononça Auguste les deux mains face à la terre.

Soudain, le sol se mit à bouger de lui-même et un trou de la taille du corps se forma en dessous de lui. Lorsque le nécromancien ferma ses poings, le trou se referma, mettant le cadavre à l'abri. Cette magie lui permettait en fait de stocker dans la terre absolument n'importe quoi et de le retrouver plus tard, peu importe l'endroit où il était.

« Tu recevras des honneurs funèbres décents », assura-t-il, le regard perdu sur le sol. « Mais sûrement pas ici. »

C'est alors qu'il sentit une grosse partie de son énergie disparaître. Ce sort lui avait demandé tout ce qu'il lui restait d'endurance. La fatigue s'associa à la douleur et il s'écroula dans l'inconscience.

 _Lorsqu'il rêva, il savait qu'il rêvait. Il se trouvait à Londres, dans une ruelle qu'il connaissait bien, à quelques pâtés de maison de son logement de l'époque. Il faisait nuit et il rentrait à peine d'une mission en Amérique, pour le compte de son clan._

 _Une femme en robe noire marchait calmement avec un sac sous le bras. Auguste frissonna en la voyant. C'était Catherine Belmont, sa femme. Elle passa devant lui sans le voir. Il tenta de l'appeler, de la prévenir, mais il savait que ce qu'il faisait était vain. Ce cauchemar, il le connaissait par cœur._

 _Un homme sortit de l'ombre et se posta devant elle. Catherine demanda ce qu'il lui voulait, mais l'inconnu ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il la poignarda au cœur plusieurs fois, comme pour être sûr que son meurtre serait accompli. Puis il s'évapora dans l'ombre de la nuit de la même manière qu'il était arrivé._

 _Auguste se pencha sur le corps sans vie de sa bien aimée. Une fois de plus, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Ce n'était pas un souvenir car il n'avait pas assisté à la scène. Il avait imaginé cet instant des millions de fois en se basant sur les rapports de la police. Peut être trop de fois, car désormais il le hantait._

 _Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la ruelle avait disparue au profit d'une place du bûcher. Il était attaché à un mat, apparemment condamné pour le meurtre de sa femme. « C'est ta faute » rabâchaient sans relâche les spectateurs. Un bourreau mit le feu et tout s'enflamma d'un seul coup._

Il se réveilla enfin et quitta ses cauchemars habituels. Une larme lui coulait sur la joue et il était en nage. La première sensation qu'il éprouva fut la douleur intense au creux de son ventre qui ne l'avait pas quitté. La seconde fut la panique, après avoir constaté qu'une demi-douzaine de squelettes s'était réunie autour de lui pendant qu'il dormait.

Il se releva rapidement et s'écarta du groupe en jurant. Les squelettes le regardaient sans bouger d'un air qu'Auguste ne comprenait pas, un crâne montrant difficilement les émotions. L'un d'entre eux leva les bras en signe de cessez-le-feu.

« Attendez, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal », avoua la créature.

« C'est la pire feinte que j'ai jamais entendu », répliqua Auguste en saisissant une dague.

« C'est la vérité », insista le squelette. « Nous étions au service de Lucifugus, c'est vrai. Mais ses pratiques ne nous convenaient absolument pas et nous le détestions profondément. Il nous utilisait même pour se curer les dents… »

Un brouhaha de mécontentement général s'éleva du groupe des squelettes.

« Venez-en au fait », coupa Auguste avec impatience.

« Vous nous avez débarrassé de ce tyran que même nous, créatures des ténèbres, ne pouvions accepter. Pour cela, nous vous sommes redevables. Nous allons vous montrer le chemin vers la sortie de cet enfer. »

Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, aussi le nécromancien était très dubitatif.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? » Questionna-t-il avec prudence.

« Nous avons abandonné nos bombes et nos armes. Nous sommes bien moins puissants que vous, même à six contre un. Vous pourriez nous vaincre avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous ne sommes pas aussi stupides que Lucifugus, nous sommes lucides. Cela vous suffit-il ? Je vous en prie, faites nous confiance. »

Devant une telle répartie, Auguste décida de faire confiance au groupe des squelettes. Ils lui firent traverser la pièce jusqu'à un escalier secret qui montait sur une centaine de mètres en colimaçon. Ils montèrent les marches ensemble en aidant le pauvre Auguste qui souffrait de l'effort.

Les squelettes se révélaient tout à fait serviables et cordiaux, rien à voir avec leur comportement suicidaire habituel. Sans la pression du maître des lieux, ils se montraient plus intelligents.

« Alors comme ça les squelettes ont une éthique ? » S'enquit Auguste.

« Je n'irais pas jusque là. C'est peut être une forme d'honneur, quelque chose comme ça. Disons que maintenant que nous nous avons le choix, nous préférons faire les choses à notre manière. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une immense pièce en forme de silo qui montait vers le haut. Elle était si vaste que le plafond n'était même pas visible. Des plateformes accrochées aux murs permettaient d'en faire l'ascension à la manière d'un escalier pour géants.

« Montez tout en haut et vous atteindrez les cavernes de glace », expliqua le porte-parole des squelettes.

Auguste jeta un œil à l'épreuve colossale qui l'attendait. Les plateformes étaient très éloignées les unes des autres. De plus, des gargouilles armées de piques volaient ci et là, semblant garder cet endroit des voyageurs imprudents. Il se mit à penser que l'effort serait impossible vis-à-vis de son état.

« Les gars, c'est très aimable de votre part de m'avoir guidé jusqu'ici mais… » Commença Auguste.

« Ne vous en faites pas », assura son interlocuteur principal, « nous avons un plan. »

Les squelettes commençaient à se démembrer les uns les autres et se ré assembler d'une manière différente en combinant leurs os. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient réussi à former ce qui ressemblait à une catapulte géante en os. Le dernier squelette se tenait derrière, prêt à enclencher l'appareil.

« Montez et nous vous enverrons au septième ciel ! » S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, crânant un peu d'avoir eu cette idée.

« Ca n'a pas l'air très sécurisé… »

« Vous préférez monter par vous-même ? »

Auguste réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

« Je monte », dit-il en s'installant sur l'engin de fortune.

« Très bien. Je n'ai jamais été plus haut que les catacombes, donc je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui vous attend dans les cavernes. Soyez sur vos gardes. »

Le squelette derrière lui tira de toutes ses forces sur la catapulte et visa une plateforme très loin en hauteur.

« Merci pour tout », déclara Auguste en jetant un regard à la créature.

« C'est tout naturel », répondit-t-elle en hochant du crâne.

Puis il lâcha prise. Auguste fut projeté dans les airs à une vitesse phénoménale, se rapprochant de plus en plus du plafond. Il observa toutes les épreuves qu'il évitait et remerciait sa chance d'être tombé sur ces sympathiques squelettes.

Il atterrit finalement sur la dernière plateforme comme une plume. Devant lui, une issue était creusée dans la pierre. Un air froid s'en dégageait. Sans regarder derrière lui, Auguste s'y engagea avec la ferme intention de retrouver Nyx et de le sauver d'Asmodée.

 _A suivre : Auguste pénètre dans la Caverne de Glace ! Va-t-il réussir à rejoindre son ami ?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Personnages_

 _Auguste Belmont : le héros de cette histoire. Banni du clan par son propre père pour ses usages de magie noire, il est maintenant le seul espoir pour empêcher la résurrection de Dracula._

 _Nyx : un chat magique qui accompagne Auguste partout. Son corps est à demi squelette._

 _Dracula : le seigneur vampire qui règne sur les ténèbres. Il loge dans son château en Transylvanie._

 _Ataxia Belmont : matriarche du clan Belmont, tante de Simon Belmont, elle trahit son clan dans le but de ressusciter Dracula._

 _Eria Belnades : jeune magicienne du clan Belnades, elle veut elle aussi empêcher la résurrection de Dracula, mais refuse de se joindre à Auguste._

 _Simon Belmont : chef du clan Belmont, il a vaincu Dracula par deux fois._

 _Alexander Belmont : n2 du clan Belmont, il est le père d'Auguste._

 _Lilith : une archdémone ancestrale au service du plan d'Ataxia pour ressusciter Dracula. Elle est liée à l'instabilité et à la luxure._

 _Asmodée : une archdémone ancestrale au service du plan d'Ataxia pour ressusciter Dracula. Elle est liée à la cruauté. Les démones Mégère, Alecto et Tisiphone sont sous ses ordres._

 _Lucifugus : un archdémon ancestral au service du plan d'Ataxia pour ressusciter Dracula. Il est lié à la stupidité. Tué par Auguste lors de son séjour dans les catacombes._

* * *

 _Auguste venait de quitter les catacombes. Quelles péripéties l'attendent dans les cavernes de glace ? Et que fait Nyx de son côté ?_

 **NYX**

Nyx venait d'assister un spectacle désespérant : Auguste avait été propulsé vers les catacombes par Asmodée. En l'espace d'une seconde, son ami, allongé par terre, se tenant le ventre de douleur, avait disparu dans les abysses ténébreux du château.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait son compagnon en moins de vingt quatre heures et il commençait à se dire que le sort était contre eux. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, Auguste n'avait pas de solution de rechange pour remédier à la situation.

Une fois que Nyx fut seul avec les quatre démones – Asmodée, Mégère, Alecto et Tisiphone – ces dernières se tournèrent vers lui. Les trois sbires lui lançaient un regard froid et distant, tandis qu'Asmodée le dévorait des yeux.

« Que va-t-on faire de cette misérable créature ? » Se demanda Asmodée. « Peut être devrais-je te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer… »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, démone », répondit Nyx avec témérité.

Asmodée sembla contrariée par cette réaction.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun intérêt à torturer une créature qui ne ressens pas de peur », conclut-elle. « Les filles, enfermez-moi ce matou dans une cage. Il me divertira au besoin. »

Les trois sbires de la démone s'exécutèrent et le chat finit enfermé dans une cage suspendue à un pilier fleuri de la serre.

« Tu vas me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu meures dans cette prison », lui dit Asmodée. « De toute manière, maintenant que ton maître est mort, tu n'as plus vraiment de raison de vivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Auguste n'est pas mort et il ne le sera pas de si tôt. Vous avez fait une grossière erreur en lui laissant la vie sauve. »

« Ha ha ha ! » S'esclaffa la démone. « J'aimerais bien voir ça. Affaiblit à ce point, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il survive face à Lucifugus. Mais tu peux continuer à rêver, chaton. »

Nyx voulait se persuader que son ami s'en sortirait et reviendrait à la charge plus fort que jamais, comme toujours. Mais il était terriblement inquiet. Cette épreuve était plus qu'inhumaine. Et si Auguste mourrait vraiment dans les catacombes ?

 **AUGUSTE**

La galerie dans laquelle Auguste venait de pénétrer était parcourue par des vents gelés qui ne facilitaient en rien son voyage. Les cavernes de glace portaient bien leur nom. Les murs de la grotte dans laquelle il avait mis les pieds étaient couverts de neige et de gel.

L'esthétique du lieu était assez remarquable, sa praticabilité beaucoup moins. D'aucuns se seraient demandés ce que faisait un tel lieu dans un château, mais après avoir vu tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu, Auguste ne se posa même pas la question.

Il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par la température. Celle-ci avait dû chuter d'au moins vingt degrés depuis qu'il avait quitté les catacombes. Le froid affaiblissait son corps, d'autant plus qu'il ne portait absolument pas les vêtements adéquats à un tel périple. Sa blessure intérieure ne l'avait pas lâché non plus.

Cet endroit était véritablement impitoyable. Traverser les méandres obscurs et périlleux de ces cavernes était un défi presque inhumain. Heureusement, Auguste était un Belmont et avait en conséquence reçu une formation d'élite concernant la survie en milieu hostile.

Alors qu'il traversait un passage exigüe, il dû esquiver de justesse une nuée de chauves-souris blanches comme la neige et aux yeux écarlates qui semblaient vouloir lui sucer le sang. Il continua à marcher avec peu de visibilité et soudain il aperçut une créature dans un recoin de la caverne.

C'était de toute évidence un gros animal à poils blancs qui faisait penser au gorille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant un instant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougea. Puis, estimant avoir pu jauger son interlocuteur, la bête se leva et s'avança de façon menaçante vers Auguste.

La taille de la créature indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un gorille commun, mais bien d'un yéti. Celui-ci déploya ses bras en fonçant droit devant lui. Auguste saisit une dague et d'un mouvement habile esquiva la charge tout en tranchant la gorge de l'animal.

Le yéti s'effondra au sol dans un grognement sourd. Auguste contempla son œuvre plus parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger que par culpabilité. La neige au sol fut teintée de rouge. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle le serait encore d'ici peu.

En continuant son chemin, Auguste passa par des cavités qui lui faisaient éviter des combats inutiles. En effet, il préférait limiter les mouvements pour conserver le trop peu d'énergie qu'il possédait encore. Cette pensée l'obsédait tandis qu'un vent glacial – presque un blizzard – soufflait redoutablement dans les cavernes.

Au loin, il apercevait des esprits des glaces qu'il semblait bien difficile à vaincre. Il ne prit pas le risque de les affronter. Son chemin l'amena à entrer dans une nouvelle caverne qui était totalement plongée dans le noir et où la bourrasque gelée ne l'atteindrait pas.

Malgré tout, le froid restait perçant. Auguste tenta d'exécuter son sortilège de feu, mais la température fit s'éteindre la flamme presque mécaniquement. Il marchait donc à tâtons en espérant ne pas tomber malencontreusement sur une créature. C'est alors qu'il trébucha sur une plaque de glace et glissa vers le bas, jusqu'à tomber dans un trou. Il se blessa la jambe en tombant.

« Génial », soupira-t-il. « Comme si j'en avais besoin ».

Il adressa un regard circulaire autour de lui pour tenter de distinguer où il avait atterrit. Un rayon de lumière bleuâtre passait juste au dessus de lui, lui donnait un minimum de visibilité. Il semblait être coincé dans ce trou et la seule possibilité de s'en échapper serait de grimper.

Mais il était à bout de force. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, il s'était blessé à la jambe, était tiraillé par sa blessure intérieure, sans oublier le froid mordant qui régnait en ces lieux.

« Peut être devrais-je rester ici un moment et… dormir un peu… » Chuchota-t-il à soi-même en fermant les yeux.

Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas s'endormir dans cette froideur ou il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Mais c'était si dur. En termes d'éprouvement physique, ce qu'il vivait à présent était probablement le pire moment de sa vie entière. La mort était si proche qu'il la sentait presque lui caresser la joue.

Des bruits de battements d'ailes le tirèrent de son inertie. De toute évidence, la caverne était peuplée de chauves-souris. Il les regardait s'envoler autour de lui, cherchant à gagner la sortie emplie de lumière. Elles volaient vers la liberté. Les chauves-souris s'étaient adaptées au froid et avaient su prendre l'avantage sur cet endroit. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

« Tu es une chauve-souris, tu es une chauve-souris, tu es une chauve-souris », se dit-il à lui-même. « Alors vole, bon sang ! »

Auguste puisa dans ses dernières forces pour exécuter un double saut et atteignit la surface en s'agrippant à bout de bras. Il se hissa difficilement hors de la caverne. Il avait réussi à se sortir de cet écueil et se trouvait désormais sur le toit de la grotte.

Conservant cette motivation propre à l' « homme-chauve-souris », il grimpa une corniche pour se retrouver dans une nouvelle galerie. Auguste s'auto-congratula de ce nouvel effort et continua timidement sa route. Le chemin était encore long.

 **NYX**

Le chat était toujours enfermé dans sa cage lorsqu'Asmodée débuta sa séance quotidienne de démembrement sur sujet humain. Il n'avait aucune idée des circonstances extrêmes dans lesquels était plongé Auguste, mais ce à quoi il allait assister était au moins aussi traumatisant.

Asmodée se fit amener une innocente victime : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, nu comme un ver et attaché à un mât. Elle commença par le libérer. Evidemment, l'homme tenta de s'enfuir, mais se fut sans compter sur le fouet d'Asmodée qui lui arracha une jambe d'un claquement. Un épais filet de sang jaillit de sa jambe amputée et l'homme émit un cri de douleur effroyable.

Malgré la terreur, son instinct de survie demeurait au plus haut niveau. Il se traîna par terre pour échapper à son agresseur qui jubilait de plaisir à le voir terrorisé. Asmodée lui attrapa l'autre jambe et le balança dans les airs avec une force phénoménale, sans effort, le faisant s'écraser violemment au sol.

Cela lui brisa la mâchoire et toutes ses dents. Son visage était maintenant un mélange de sang et de larmes. Le supplice n'était pas terminé car elle lui arracha uns à uns ses bras et sa jambe restante dans un concert de hurlements atroces.

Nyx eut de la peine à regarder ce triste spectacle, notamment lorsqu'elle extirpa la colonne vertébrale de ce qui restait de l'homme de son corps. Il était difficile à dire si l'homme était encore en vie à ce stade, mais le chat estima que non. Finalement, elle l'acheva en lui tranchant la tête.

Asmodée avait du sang sur ses gants de cuir et elle se mit à les lécher frénétiquement. Son expression laissait penser qu'elle venait de savourer pleinement le plaisir que lui procurait la torture. Elle leva même les yeux au ciel, prise de spasmes, comme si elle était au summum de la jouissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit ses esprits et se rappela de la présence de Nyx.

« Ca te plait, chaton ? » Cria-t-elle à son attention, pleine d'euphorie. « Regard donc de plus près ! »

Sur ces mots, elle projeta la tête du cadavre vers la cage dans laquelle le chat était enfermé. Le coup fut si violent que cette prison de fortune se décrocha du pilier et vola à travers la pièce. La cage ainsi fracassée et même s'il était un peu sonné, Nyx ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour s'enfuir.

« Oups… » Dit Asmodée qui se sentait quelque peu idiote. « Bon, tant pis. »

Et comme ça, elle laissa partir le chat qui était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Elle ordonna à ses trois servantes de se débarrasser du corps disloqué qui traînait par terre. Elles en jetèrent les morceaux dans une fosse d'où s'élevait une brise froide à l'odeur de sang.

 **AUGUSTE**

La galerie était couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Cela aurait presque pu lui rappeler de bons souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment, il débarqua dans un espace plus large de la caverne où une véritable tempête de neige avait cours.

Auguste avait beaucoup de mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait en face lui. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que quelque chose se trouvait en face de lui : ne forme assez grande était tapie au milieu de la neige. Il eut la confirmation qu'une chose se trouvait sur le chemin lorsqu'il aperçut deux grands yeux rouges qui le fixaient.

Le grognement spectaculaire qu'il entendit par la suite n'était certainement pas celui d'un animal commun. Il fut suivit d'un hurlement qui balaya d'un trait la tempête de neige. Une immense bête avait fait son nid dans cette grotte.

La créature était un grand dragon blanc et argenté à la gueule énorme et à la queue hérissée de pointes. Il portait autour du cou un collier à aiguilles noir sur lequel était gravé ce qui devait être son nom : NIDHOGG.

Sans préavis, le monstre souffla un jet de flammes bleues en direction d'Auguste qui ne l'évita que de justesse. La température baissa encore – si c'était possible – comme si le feu spécial que crachait le dragon était un rayon glacial.

Auguste dû ensuite sauter deux fois pour éviter un violent coup de queue, mais rata son atterrissage et s'écrasa la tête la première dans un monticule de neige. Il se releva précipitamment et jeta son avant-dernière dague en direction de Nidhogg. Celui-ci la balaya d'un coup d'aile avec un mépris incroyable.

Le nécromancien n'avait pas sa faux avec lui et ne pouvait donc combattre d'égal à égal avec la créature. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr d'être à la hauteur contre elle, même s'il avait été en pleine forme et armé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : utiliser ses autres talents, à savoir la magie. Il connaissait justement un sortilège adapté à cette situation. C'était aussi le plus puissant qu'il avait en stock. Il allait donc devoir puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour l'incanter. Epuiser toute son énergie pouvait lui être fatal, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Auguste esquiva un deuxième jet de feu azur et se réfugia derrière un rocher. Le dragon semblait l'avoir perdu de vue et poussait des hurlements de mécontentement. De là, le Belmont se concentra. L'énergie magique autour de lui se focalisa sur tout son corps et une lueur d'une force sans précédent l'entourait.

C'est alors qu'un immense pentacle se forma entre Auguste et le dragon. Une chose gigantesque sortait de terre. La créature que venait d'invoquer le nécromancien était un serpent squelette géant aux yeux verts brillants. Il se posta devant le dragon et le toisa en tirant une langue fantomatique.

Cette technique était l'invocation d'un vieil ennemi d'Auguste : le serpent Jormungand. Il l'avait vaincu il y a bien longtemps et avait scellé un pacte avec le nécromancien. Les deux bêtes géantes se firent face. La scène était surréaliste, même pour Auguste, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il décida de sauter sur le dos de Jormungand.

« À l'assaut ! » S'écria-t-il comme pour exhorter la créature au combat.

Le serpent se jeta littéralement sur Nidhogg et planta ses puissants crocs dans la chair argentée du dragon. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement et cracha une salve bleue que le serpent évita habilement en s'écartant.

Jormungand fit le tour de la caverne pour trouver un angle mort au dragon mais celui-ci l'avait à l'œil. Nidhogg sauta à son tour vers le reptile et lui donna un vilain coup de griffe. Heureusement, le serpent n'était qu'un amas d'os et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il en profita pour s'enrouler autour du cou du dragon pour l'étouffer.

Nidhogg riposta en crachant du feu bleu dans tous les sens dans la panique. Cependant, le serpent l'empêchait d'ouvrir la gueule : le dragon commençait à accumuler malgré lui ses rayons dans sa gueule et à gonfler.

Auguste sauta du dos de Jormungand pour aller se cacher dans un coin de la grotte car il pressentait que la situation devenait dangereuse pour lui. En effet, le dragon était maintenant gonflé comme un ballon et ne tarderait pas à exploser.

C'est alors qu'un grand boum sonore ébranla toute la caverne. Le dragon avait finalement explosé, implosant et projetant ses les flammes gelées à travers toute la pièce, ce qui détruisit en même temps Nidhogg et Jormungand, qui disparut en poussière. Lorsqu'Auguste sortit de sa cachette, il constata qu'il ne restait plus de traces du dragon et que la tempête de neige avait cessé.

Il entreprit de reprendre sa route, mais son corps lui lançait un appel à l'aide. Il tomba sur le ventre, manquant clairement d'énergie et blessé de ses précédentes aventures. Il sentait son esprit partir à mesure que sa température corporelle diminuait. Néanmoins il continuait à lutter en rampant au sol de toutes ses forces. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

Il vit au loin une lueur rouge qui lui réchauffait le cœur rien qu'à la regarder. Il se traîna jusqu'à elle en s'évanouissant plusieurs fois en cours de route. Ce qu'il trouva était une fiole de verre remplie d'un liquide couleur rubis et posée sur un piédestal. Cela pouvait être du poison ou quelque autre piège, mais étant donné son état, il prendrait le risque.

Il déboucha la fiole et porta le liquide rubis à sa bouche. Au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait, il sentait son corps se réchauffer et ses blessures se calmer. La potion était en train de le guérir complètement. Mieux : il récupérait toute son énergie. La douleur infligée par la démone Tisiphone se dissipait également.

Après avoir avalé l'intégralité du remède, Auguste se sentait en pleine forme. Il se releva sans problème et fit quelques mouvements pour constater que son corps avait récupéré. Le froid n'avait plus de prise sur lui car une nouvelle flamme brûlait dans ses yeux. Il bénit cette potion de vie qui lui avait sauvé la sienne.

Il en profita pour continuer son chemin. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter : chauve-souris, yétis ou esprits des glaces n'avaient aucune chance contre Auguste qui les détruisait à mains nues. C'était comme si avoir été aussi proche de la mort l'avait rendu encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était à l'origine.

Le nécromancien dû sauter contre un mur pour atteindre un passage surélevé. Il pénétra dans une autre caverne d'où provenait un mélange de lumière intense. Celle ci était produite par de multiples cristaux de couleurs qui émettaient des lueurs sur toutes les parois de la grotte.

Il s'avança pour les observer. Le spectacle était tout simplement fascinant, les cristaux étant animés d'une force mystique qui captait le regard. Au milieu de cette scène onirique, Auguste tomba nez à nez avec un cristal beaucoup plus grand et de couleur blanche. Son attention fut absorbée par la lumière qu'il émettait.

Il distinguait des formes précises à travers la lueur. Des traits de femme semblaient se dessiner dans le cristal. Ceux de Catherine. La femme d'Auguste apparaissait les yeux fermés et nue sur la surface luminescente.

Celui-ci posa sa main sur le cristal froid et ressentit un terrible désir de la rejoindre. Mais c'était impossible. L'image de Catherine changea : elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Auguste, mon amour... » Susurra-t-elle à son mari.

« Cathy ! » S'écria le nécromancien. « Cathy c'est toi ? »

« Auguste... Rejoints moi dans la mort... »

Auguste ne répondit rien et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Auguste... Viens... Demeurons ensemble à jamais dans la mort... »

Le Belmont poussa un cri et donna un puissant coup de poing dans le cristal. Le minerai luminescent explosa en morceaux, emportant l'image de Catherine avec lui. Le cristal lui avait montré ses plus noirs désirs et lui avait fait ressentir de bien tristes émotions. L'endroit était beau mais c'était une beauté démoniaque. Auguste releva la tête et sécha ses larmes.

« Fini de jouer, Dracula. Plus jamais je ne me laisserai blesser comme ce château m'a blessé. Je réduirai cet enfer en cendres. »

 **NYX**

Au cours de sa fuite, le chat cogita sur la meilleure attitude à adopter concernant son problème. Auguste avait été envoyé six pieds sous terre et n'était pas sûr de revenir. Il se força à prendre la situation d'un point de vue optimiste concernant cette dernière interrogation.

Selon la carte qu'il avait précédemment consultée, le seul passage pour sortir des catacombes était celui passant par les cavernes de glace, puis par la serre. Le nécromancien devrait donc nécessairement retourner sur le territoire d'Asmodée.

Seulement, à quatre contre un, il n'avait aucune chance. Nyx devait donc aller chercher de l'aide. Il ne savait pas du tout où aller pour ce faire, si bien qu'il se dirigea machinalement vers l'entrée du château en attendant de trouver une solution.

Il fit donc le chemin inverse : il remonta la chapelle en prenant garde d'esquiver les fantômes, puis s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque. Il chercha le bibliothécaire du regard. Celui-ci pouvait peut-être l'aider : après tout il s'était montré amical avec eux.

Cependant, il était introuvable. Peut être était-il occupé ailleurs ? Soudain, Nyx entendit un bruit de livre qui chute au beau milieu de la bibliothèque.

« C'est peut être un piège », se méfia le chat. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre possibilité. »

Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit en sautant d'étagères en étagères. Finalement, entre les rayons _Médecine du monde_ et _Potions magiques_ , il fit une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait plus.

 **AUGUSTE**

Auguste continua sa route en sortant de la caverne qu'il avait ironiquement baptisé « caverne aux merveilles ». A l'intérieur de celle-ci, il avait déjà senti la température diminuer progressivement, mais désormais il était certain que le froid s'était drastiquement abaissé.

Le paysage aussi changeait : les blocs de glace et la neige étaient remplacés par des rochers poussiéreux et des bribes de végétation nocturne. Les rayons du soleil luttaient pour se faire une place à travers le plafond rocheux. Il sentait qu'il était près du but.

Auguste monta une grande côte jusqu'à arriver dans un conduit étroit. Une odeur lui arriva aux narines. Il s'agissait d'une fragrance assez nauséabonde qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille : celle des corps en décomposition. Les cadavres n'avaient aucun secret pour un nécromancien.

Il se demandait s'il allait se retrouver face à d'autres zombies ou si plusieurs personnes étaient simplement décédées ici. Le couleur débouchait sur une énième caverne, celle-ci étant plus large et plus éclairée que toutes celles qu'il avait visitées.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux d'Auguste était autant original que pestilentiel. Une énorme pile de corps trônait au milieu de la grotte. Des hommes et des femmes humaines entièrement nus et en morceaux s'amoncelaient en gros tas, comme des déchets qu'on aurait jetés.

Ils baignaient dans une marre de leur propre sang, coagulé depuis longtemps. Au plafond, un trou avait été percé et laissait entrer un flot de lumière dans le repère rocheux. Auguste s'avança vers le centre dans une parfaite neutralité émotionnelle.

Il avait vu pire au cours de sa vie. Bien pire. De plus, Auguste avait peu de considération pour les cadavres d'inconnus. Il les voyait au mieux comme des sujets d'expériences rituelles. C'était une déformation professionnelle.

Soudain, d'autres morceaux de corps humain tombèrent du trou au plafond jusqu'au sommet de la pile de corps. Il semblait que cet endroit était réellement un dépotoir au service d'une chose très meurtrière.

De là où il était, il pouvait entendre une voix puissante s'élever à l'étage supérieur. Auguste la reconnut aisément, l'ayant ressassé dans son esprit des millions de fois durant les dernières heures. C'était celle d'Asmodée. La démone se trouvait donc bien au-dessus de lui.

Son passe-temps favori devait être celui de décortiquer des humains, probablement encore vivants. Cette cruauté lui saillait parfaitement. Auguste ferait un cadeau de plus au monde en le débarrassant de ce monstre démoniaque.

Gonflé à bloc et plein de fureur, il se mit à concentrer son pouvoir magique. Il était temps de rendre à cette Asmodée la monnaie de sa pièce.

 _A suivre : Vengeance ! Auguste se déchaîne contre Asmodée et ses sbires ! De son côté, qui Nyx a-t-il rencontré ? Heureuse ou mauvaise surprise ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 9 !_


End file.
